Victim of Attention and Attraction
by H-Marley
Summary: March 14th, 2008. He was to move away - leaving Japan for what he thought was forever. So he went for it, decided to get everything off his chest and admit his crush. He didn't care if he was to become a victim to that heart crushing game. He just wanted to let the one he liked know and he did. Three years later - he finds himself back and have gained the attention of two hosts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for deciding to give my story a chance. Haha. I'm so nervous about writing this. I've never really wrote an Original Character before - one that didn't suck anyway. I am going to work hard on this. On my character, and try to develop him and keep him way out of that...devil category. Let me know if he accidently begins to slip into that sue hell. Because I really hate those kind of characters too! Hm!_**

 ** _SO! This is Slash/Yaoi. I hope you all understand that, and the reason for it is because I got tired of reading all the female Original characters. I wanted to see something new, and since there were hardly no male original characters with the hosts, I decided to write one. OH! I did read a good male original character one, a long time ago...it was really good and I enjoyed it. The character was blind and Tamaki had an inter struggle because he had grown to like him. Hahaha. It was so cute ^-^ Nya~_**

 ** _Couples: Hikaru/Otto/Kaoru_**

 ** _If there is any other couple you like: Tamaki/Haruhi, Tamaki/Kyoya or whatever - let me know and I might add it in._**

 ** _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_** _KSdees **for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _I want you to know..._**

March 14th, 2008.

Otto's heart was pounding harshly in his chest.

It wasn't like he didn't know what they did. Otto knew full well. He knew just what they did or what _he_ did...

He knew that they have and will continue to hurt every single girl or boy, whoever wrote them a love letter and confessed their feelings to them.

No matter how much time it took the poor person to gather their feelings, their courage to even approach the pair. One time, he had accidentally witnessed their little stunt and was left to pick up the broken pieces of the young girl who had decided to confess. Normally, young Otto preferred to stay away and lived in his perfect little day dreams, as he always did.

He would just allow them to stay in their own little world. He would watch from afar. Too afraid to step forward.

Otto was fine with them never knowing. Never knowing who he was. Never knowing how he felt. Sure...Otto had the same fantasies...just like the others who had been unlucky enough to grow feelings for them. Otto had the same thoughts, after all...

 _'Maybe I could be different? Perhaps he could see that and give me a chance? Maybe I could stand out from everyone else? I could make him happy…'_

It was all hopeful wishing. Day dreaming during class when sensei would go on and on dryly. Sure, once or twice, he had fallen asleep during the blank words. He would never, ever in a million years consider admitting his feelings out loud. Never face the boy and look into those cat-like eyes that made his knees weak. Never. He just doesn't have the courage to.

Otto always discard any possibility off confess.

Otto's love letter wasn't even as pretty or colourful as the other love notes. The ones he had witnessed other students in their school write out. It was simple, written neatly on one of his lined papers from his precious journal – something he writes in a lot. It was special to him, and nobody was ever allowed to look into it. Not even the very person who gave it to him, his beloved Grandpa.

 _'If you wouldn't do so…then why would you write a love letter in the first place?'_

Otto felt he has to.

Otto felt like he owed it to himself. He knew nothing would come out of that letter. The twins would most likely use this to play another game, but that doesn't matter to him. Young Otto isn't after a relationship or kisses, or even hand holding. No. He didn't want that, not like the others who had gone before him. He just wanted to let the one he had a crush on...know how he felt before he left...

Otto was not born in Japan. It was pretty obvious from his features. But he liked it. He liked living in Japan...however, recently his parents have decided to move back to their home. The country he was born in. And this was his very last chance to see something he loves. Letting them know how he felt would help Otto let go of this place he adored.

Otto doesn't want to leave Japan. He loved it here and it was the only place he knew...but he had no choice in the matter. It wasn't like he wasn't excited about moving, it's just that Japan is his home and always will be...

True...Otto wasn't sure if he really had the talent to tell them apart. He just doesn't know them enough, so how would he have grown feelings for one?

How could he have developed a crush on one in honesty? Even Otto himself wasn't sure.

Maybe...it was the time when, by chance, he had accidentally dropped a pencil? It had rolled near the boy's shoe. The twins must have been in a good mood that day, as one of them picked the pencil up and returned it to him. It was the first and last time Otto had spoken to them, had been in their vision. Otto was sure, from that moment on, he had begun his crush on the youngest twin – the one who had gently returned his pencil. Of course, the day after, neither twin looked at him...much less spoke to him.

Otto was fine with that. He had seen in that moment, the twins wasn't nearly as cold or mean as the other students said.

Hitachiin Kaoru.

 _'Sure…I did get his name mixed up when I first came into the class. I never met either Hitachiin before then. I believed I had called them Hikari and Kora. I remember the girl next me laughing…'_

Otto wasn't completely sure what made him like Kaoru more than Hikaru. As fair as he could see, the two looked like complete mirror images of one another.

...Maybe Kaoru had a faded feather dusting, or was that Hikaru?

Otto truly couldn't tell, but he supposed it could be that gentle sparkle in those golden orbs. He had saw on the day Kaoru had come to his desk to return his pencil. Admittingly, there are times when Otto really couldn't tell which was which – but he is sure...that given a chance to spend time with them. One on one with them, he would be able to figure out who was who easily...

...He is sure of it...

It had been lunch time. Lunch time when Otto finally slipped the note into Kaoru's desk.

Granted, Otto had a mental debate over it. Anxiously wiggling in front of the desk before finally sliding it through the opening.

At first, Otto wanted too run back into the classroom. He wanted to snatch it out of the twin's hands upon seeing the two looking at it. Like always, they had no expressions, but he held back. Otto reminded himself that no matter what happen, he is leaving this place and will be taken away for god knows how long. So it doesn't matter what they feel or what they do – if they play that game, fine. All that matter is that Otto gets it off his chest so he will, hopefully, move on – some way or another.

...Right?

A shuddered breath escapes him. Otto swallows his nervousness and tried to straighten his spine.

Otto eventually found himself outside. The bell had just singled the end of the day, and the class had erupted with people running free. He watched quietly as students left in their lush black limos. Otto was thankful he had told his driver to arrive ten minutes later than normal. His heart was beating against his ribcage. It coursed a deep pain to run through his body.

Otto winced a little. He had never felt so nervous or scared before. He briefly wondered if he could walk away with his tail between his legs – hoping not to be noticed.

Otto almost did...if it wasn't for the-

 _"Hey."_

A sudden voice filled Otto's ears. It caused the said short male to jerk in surprise and spring around. A chill runs down his spine and he blinked his large round eyes at the male moving to stand across from him. The familiar tangerine tuffs framing his pale face and making his narrowed – cat like eyes stand out.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke once again.

The boy's voice was monotone as always. Otto shifted as the other boy spoke and then shoved his hands into his pockets. He eventually held up a familiar piece of paper. It was neatly folded, which made Otto's cheeks darken.

It was Otto's note.

"Is this from you, then?" the boy asked.

Otto blinks once, and then twice. He wanted to furiously shake his head...so badly. He wanted to say he was waiting for somebody else. That the twin was mistaken, but he found his head disagreeing with his thoughts. Otto found himself nodding in answer.

Otto's heart was pounding even more. It was starting to hurt in an odd, sweaty way.

Swiftly, a pale smirk graced the boy's lips. It tugged against the cherry skin and spread out wide. His dark golden eyes flashes in the light above them and he clocks his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Hikaru." He utters out in a deep sigh, but strangely held an odd familiar gentleness.

"You must have got our desks mixed up."

Otto stared quietly at him. Otto's mind turned as he ran the words through his head.

...This was Hikaru and not Kaoru? But how? He was so sure he had slipped it into Kaoru's desk...not his brother's.

Otto lifts his hand and pressed a finger to his chin in thought. He looked to the side with a troubled frown before his eyes shifted in sadness. Quickly his mind clicked in understanding and he wondered why he didn't get it...as soon as Hikaru had said the words. He should have known, no, he does know...he had prepared for it, but it still hurt.

It hurt a lot.

 _A game._ Just another game...he suppose.

"You're kind of cute. I've had a crush on you for a while now. Please, could you have me instead?"

 _'So…take Hikaru…instead?'_ Otto thought slowly.

Otto found himself shaking his head slowly. Hikaru, from what he had heard – maybe it wasn't a good thing to listen to other people. Otto had heard that Hikaru was so much scarier and meaner than his younger twin and frankly, from what he had seen last year…Hikaru scares him.

Otto wasn't sure what he was feeling. He just felt numb, but at least he was able to write that note. So they knew how he felt – so that Kaoru knows how he feels.

"Um. D-Did Kaoru read the note too?" he breathed out.

Otto's voice creaking and breaking. "Oh. You don't need to worry about that."

It wasn't really an answer, but Otto remembered seeing the two looking at it in the classroom. That meant Kaoru must have told Hikaru he just wasn't interested or something. Otto had heard the stories of the two, but he didn't want to believe it. He glanced off to the side, he knew Kaoru most likely was hiding somewhere in the trees or something. Waiting for Hikaru to call out to him, or something. Otto wasn't completely sure how this game goes...really.

"Well? What do you think?"

If this was Kaoru, or Hikaru, Otto had no idea. He suppose it doesn't matter either. He felt relived, almost, that his feelings were out there now and all was left was to wrap this up.

Otto lifted his head, and returned his attention back to the twin. Hikaru, Kaoru, or whoever it was. It doesn't matter. His eyes began to sting, he lets out small sniff. Slowly, Otto shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Hikaru, who was really Kaoru, golden eyes widened as he takes in Otto's hurtful face.

Slowly, like raindrops from the sky, tears began to crawl across the round and almost chubby like cheeks.

"H-Hey. Why are you crying?" he gasped out.

Kaoru swallowed in surprise. Sure, they hardly got males that confessed but even the girls wouldn't be crying yet. Not when they've been given the chance to have the other twin instead – normally they jump at that. He obviously wasn't used to seeing them cry at that moment.

Otto blinks his teary eyes and finally a watery smile appears across his face.

"N-No. No thank you." He forces himself to speak, his voice low and dry.

"W-What?" Kaoru asked in a soft and gentle sound. His own eyes widening further, nobody had ever rejected them before.

Carefully, with shaky legs, Otto took a small step away from him. He wondered if this is how all the girls and boys before him felt? It hurt to hear that the person he liked...had a crush on didn't like him back. Instead, he breathed in and made a soft broken laugh. He reached up and rubbed the water from his face. His soft face slowly became pink with every moment that passed.

"That's okay…You're just playing that game with me, aren't you?"

Kaoru stared at Otto. He stared almost guilty at being caught out before covering it up with a hardened mask. He arches his back and breathes in softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." He said curtly but with softness.

"A-And that's fine." Otto laughs again. He rubbed his sore and red eyes. "It doesn't matter now."

"Kaoru read my note, right? He had to, for you guys to play this game on me." Otto said.

Otto reached up and tried to push his tuffs out of his eyes. It's stupid, but his heart swelled when the orange haired twin finally answered with a slow nod of the head. At least he was no longer denying him and his brother playing a game – which Otto was to be another victim of.

Seeing the action, Otto smiled kindly and closed his eyes briefly. "And that makes me happy."

" _Why?_ Why would that make you happy? We… _We're_ playing a _prank_ on you. I don't really have a crush on you!" Kaoru tried to say.

Kaoru's face flushed pink from confusion and anxiousness. It had quickly built upon him. This had never happened before. His brother had been _rejected_ by the other boy.

 _Nobody_ had ever _rejected_ the possibility of being with one of the twins! Why did Otto reject him?

Kaoru glances over his shoulder. He looked to the place his brother was waiting and wondered if he too could hear what was going on?

Confusion fills his head. Kaoru turned his attention back to the other male and felt the strong sense of guilt at seeing his face. He was sad, upset and it wasn't because he and his brother had gained up on him. No. It was because the one he liked doesn't like him back.

Otto's teary eyes opens once more and hums. "Because I just wanted Kaoru to know I liked him. Honestly, I can't tell you two apart and I'm sorry. S-So I can't tell if y-you really are Hikaru or…" He sniffs out.

Otto gently breathed his words out. He began to settle down. At least he wasn't bailing out any more, his chest still hurt and his bottom lip quivered.

"You got the right desk. I am Kaoru." Suddenly the other interrupted him.

Kaoru's voice soft and gentle. His eyes still filled with confusion upon what was happening.

Otto blinked and smiled even warmer. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you know how I feel, Kaoru. That's really what I was hoping for when I placed my note into your desk. I understand your brother is everything to you."

"Anyway, I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you Hitachiin Kaoru, but I really have to go. I won't see you tomorrow either." Otto said.

Otto bowed. Otto breathed in sharply, and turned around. He stepped towards his family limo was waiting.

He pauses as he held the shiny black door open and looked back at where the younger twin. The boy was staring back at him in astonishment from everything. His cherry lips were slightly parted.

Kaoru's jaw slack and his shoulders hanging numbly.

"I'm moving away tomorrow morning. So thank you for listening." Otto muttered.

And with that said, the young shy male crawled into the limo. He sighed in relief as the limo drove away.

As the school was just beginning to disappear behind him, and Otto allowed himself to fully break down once again. Otto let the pain, hurt and even slight anger of it all come out in those fat hot steamy tears that drip off his chin and splash against the back of his hands. His shoulders shook and became weak. He sobbed. It hurt a lot, and all Otto could hope for now was that he could truly find somebody else to love after all...it was just a childhood crush. He should be able to move on now without regret.

Meanwhile...

Kaoru stared long after the limo had disappeared around the corner. He blinked once and then twice...he then furiously. He still couldn't shake the shock, surprise and just plain dismay. He felt from what had just happened. His fingers twitches against the surprisingly soft paper in his hand and, slowly, Kaoru lifted his hand to look down at the lined paper.

The love note was unlike the ones other girls and even the boys had wrote to them. It had no silly bright pink hearts, or overly done flinching girlish words. It was written in normal black ink, not pink or even red. It was a normal note that simply told of the crush that had begun to develop.

 _"Kaoru! Kaoru!"_

The elder Hitachiin came rushing towards his younger brother in concern. _What had happened?_

Hikaru had been silently waiting for his brother to call out to him, after casting the fishing line to catch the sucker fish, but it never came. When Hikaru finally decided to check, he found his brother all by himself which throw his mind through the loops as he had saw the boy waiting for Kaoru when the two had come down.

Hikaru was a bit surprised upon seeing the boy.

They had not had a boy confess to them in quite a long while. The last time a boy had confessed must have been more then a year ago. Hikaru figured boys had stopped admitting their stupid feelings for him and his brother as they are harsher than normal.

He recognized the boy, he was from their class and sat near the front if Hikaru recalled right.

Hikaru remembered one time. It had been particularly good moment with their Grandmother, and when he means good, he meant she got too sick to visit.

It had been a good day for them.

Anyway, during one of the many times the twins had decided to draw random lines in their school book. Hikaru noticed a pencil bouncing off his shoe and since he was in a pretty good mood he figured he would return it to its owner.

Hikaru is pretty sure that person was the boy.

"Kaoru? What happened? Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

Hikaru stopped next to his beloved brother and took his small round shoulder. He tilts his head forward worriedly.

"He…he _rejected_ you Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

Kaoru slowly lowering his head. He hummed when he felt his beloved brother shake his shoulder.

"What? You serious?" Hikaru gasped out with a gaping mouth.

Seriously? He had been rejected? How odd. He had never been rejected before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He frowns and huffs.

Okay. So this boy wanted Kaoru, what's wrong with himself? Hikaru snorted loudly.

Kaoru glances at Hikaru from the corner of his eye. "He's moving away, that's why he confessed…it's what he said…"

Kaoru looks back at the note thoughtfully. His sweet sun-like eyes running to the black, neatly written name at the bottom. He re-read the name over and over. It was a strange name, one he hadn't heard of before, which lead him to believe that the boy wasn't from Japanese origins.

"…Otto…?"

 _"Huh? That's a weird name."_

* * *

 ** _And that is my prologue. I know it's short, but as the saying goes. Short, sweet and snappy. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story has been on my mind for awhile now, and I've just been itching to write it. I've got a few chapters finished, I'm just looking over them and adding detail before I will be sending them to my beta: when they're ready! Again thank so much for editing this KSdees!_**

 ** _Please Review, Favourite and Follow. I'd be very grateful!_**

 _ **GHA! I'm so nervous and anxious.** **Any questions about Otto feel free to ask. Oh. I know he is a bit plain right now, but remember this just the prologue of what happened three years ago. Haha~ The next chapter he will be developed some more.**_

 _ **"See you soon at the Ouran HighSchool Host Club~"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nya~ Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I never expected to get so many people liking it! Thank you so much!_** _Akiie-chan, Guest, KatieSky12, BuffyPet, Guest, Miss Ominous, , N3rdy0t4ku and llTheBloodSuckingVampirell **for reviewing! I loved reading each and ever comment you've submitted! Thank you so much!**_

 ** _Couples: Hikaru/Otto/Kaoru_**

 ** _If there is any other couple you like: Tamaki/Haruhi, Tamaki/Kyoya or whatever - let me know and I might add it in._**

 ** _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_** _KSdees **for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Scary Beginning_**

"We're honored to welcome you back. Ouran Private Academy is a bit different to Ouran Private School, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

An older, and oddly good looking man spoke. The Vice-Principle smiled charmingly down at the much smaller male. He chuckled.

Otto's face flushed from the embarrassment.

Otto's eyes lowers to the Principle's name presented beautifully on his Royal Oak desk.

Zennosuke Kazama, the Vice-principle of Ouran Academy. Definitely Japanese.

Otto knew not to insult this man. Especially in the tongue of his own language. Otto felt a little annoyed that he had to re-learn Japanese but at least the man understood his situation. Even today, Otto had some issues with Japanese words – he sometimes would get them mixed up with his own language.

Nervously he laughed weakly. Otto bowed his head in respect to the man. The curtain of thick dusty blonde brushes against his long dark eyelashes.

"T-Thank you for accepting me so late into the y-year." He said awkwardly.

He felt oddly nervous with the elder male. His cheeks flushed from pure anxiousness.

"It is understandable. Moving from one country to the next." Zennosuke Kazama smiled widely.

The man's eyes caught the sun and he leans even further against his desk. The smile on his face made Otto shudders and sink in the surprisingly large golden chair.

Otto nodded foolishly. He was eager to get out of the office. Otto stood stiffly with his arms pressing silk against his sides. He stood as straight as possible.

"T-Then I really should get to class, right? I don't want to be behind in work, not when I have so much to catch up with anyway!" he gasped out in one breathe.

"Should I assign you to somebody? To show you around the Academy?" the man questioned smoothly, his voice coming out low and charming.

It just causes the young male's face to flush brighter and the atmosphere to become awkward.

Once more, Otto shook his head and tried to speak politely. His words came out in such a rush that he feared the charming Principle would not understood. His heart leaped into his throat when the man simply smiled and let out a low chuckle. He really liked to charm people.

"Ah. I must say, your eyes are a wonderful shade of green." He suddenly said.

Otto could only splutter in response.

Otto could not even describe how relieved and grateful he was when he stepped out of the office. As soon as the door swing shut behind him, the short sandy-blonde haired male sagged against the wooden door. His head slightly bowed.

 _'What in the world is wrong with people?'_ He thought to himself.

Otto swore that the people of Ouran wasn't this nice, this um... well, flirty. So far he had walked pass many girls and boys who have flirted with him – tried to charmed him. Even the teachers, and disturbingly even the Principle. And Otto was sure it wasn't because of he..himself.

Otto had witnessed many of the people who has been previously flirting with him - suddenly charming with another person.

The Vice Principle's assissant had interrupted the pair. She was a very beautiful woman, and as soon as she stepped into the room Zennosuke Kazama had turned the charm onto her.

 _'Just what is wrong with everyone? Gente Strana…'_ Otto frowned deeply to himself.

Otto pushed the tuffs off the back of his neck. He slowly began to trail down the long corridor.

It was so much bigger than the other Academy he had gone to. The hallways were long and had odd – sharp turns that made his head spin. It wasn't just that either. He had forgot how Japanese people like to wear slippers inside a house – even in the Academy. Otto guessed he had got used to not having to wear anything on his feet when he entered a house or Academies. Well. School's really..

Shaking the thought off, Otto turned his head to take in all the fancy decorations scattered about. Otto has a feeling he will be getting lost quite a bit in Ouran Academy. He could never got over how rich and well-kept this Academy is.

 _'And why the hell would you want a pure gold picture frame? Or dinner plates for that matter?'_

 _"Sanguinosa stupido!"_ he mutters under his breath.

Otto rolled his emerald eyes at the pure gold dinner plates lined up beautifully against the wall. He turned away with a frustrated groan. Otto rolled his eyes once again and shovelled his feet along.

He took another sharp corner and felt overwhelmed once more with the bright, eye-burning pink walls.

 _'Stupido Rosa! Why is the whole damn place dumped in pink? Why? Stupido! Stupido!'_ he thought.

Otto thought he liked pink. It was an alright colour, but this was just over kill!

And with a deep sigh, Otto puffed his cheeks out. He lightly kicked something across the floor. Ironically, it had appeared as if it heard his annoyance – much to his likening.

The poor young 16 years old boy knew he was completely, utterly and totally lost in this damn Academy.

Otto couldn't believe how lost he had become in this stupid aristocratic Academy!

It really was a damn palace for the devastatingly riches! Otto had paused many times to wonder...just how in the world could his parents afford Ouran Academy. Even back when he was 13 years old, before they moved away – How was he able to attend such an Academy!?

It wasn't even listed as a damn School! That is how proud they are!

Promptly, Otto felt his whole being jolt into reality. A familiar sound erupted through the air. A freezing cold slam of reality hit him square in the face. Otto spun his head around to look through the massive glass windows to see the bell from the bumble-gum, majestic clock tower outside chiming away without a care in the world.

It signed the end of 1st period.

 _'I missed my first lesson….'_ Otto thought.

Otto's jaw dropped. He felt numb. Otto stared at the clock's hands, almost willing them to turn back. Otto wailed in depression when the arms made no movement, instead they ticked forward.

Trying to act as cool as possible...Otto walked straight ahead with his head held high. He walked blindly.

He really had no idea where he was going. He felt intimidated from the many doors lining the walls. Specially as they swung open and students came fluttering out. They filled the hallways with chatter and mirth, breaking through his thoughts as they clattered along the crystal floors.

Otto almost felt dizzy from the sound. It almost reminded him of the clop-clop sound horses make.

Otto shook his head furiously. He cranked his neck side to side and slowly begin to make the skin swore.

He breathed in deeply before taking a brave and daring step forward. He stiffly walked through the crowd with a blank face. He walked, not like normal people walk, but like he's perpetually on the verge of falling.

Otto bitten at his bottom lip. He hoped that some kind of god looked down upon him, he doesn't end up being a bull in a china shop – much like how he is…most of the time.

He felt the heat spread across his skin. Otto began to hear the soft murmuring and whispers of the other students. Otto could even feel the many eyes on him. He struggled not to become too nervous. He forced himself to march through the many students. Going somewhere that isn't here.

"Who's that? Never seen him around before, and I should know. I kept record of everyone _that_ cute." One female student suddenly said aloud.

Her voice followed by a few skippering giggles from the other girls standing with her.

Otto felt his eyes twitch at the giggles. He wondered how can girls giggle like that to begin with? He only flushed deeper when he realized the girl had called him cute.

It was something that doesn't happen normally – his family does not count.

Otto heard a male mutter to his friends with a shrug. "I bet he is the new transfer student our Sensei was talking about."

Otto pouted, soon after, he could hear more words. It was obvious they no longer care if he heard or not. And yes, there were one or two not-so-nice comment here and there.

The comments was mostly because he doesn't look like a Japanese. How odd it was to see a foreigner in Ouran Academy. Somebody had even wondered out loud if Otto really belong to their Academy. They had askied if maybe he had got the wrong place.

Otto sighed. He shook the hurtful thoughts off. Otto glued his attention to the walls. He forced himself to walk along the hallways with his back arched. He tried to be careful with his steps. He made sure not to bump into somebody as he moved.

Otto didn't want his ungainly clumsiness to be his first impression of his fellow Academy mates. Not when he hasn't even met his classmates yet. Especially when he has so much attention upon him. Otto isn't sure if he likes it.

He lifted his foot to take another step...something golden blurred out from below him and Otto swore he heard what could only be known as a monkey's cry.

His eyebrows draw together at the odd cry, and before he could snap his head down to look at the floor. Something slushy crushed underneath his foot. His body turned. Gravity did what it did best.

Otto's cherry lips parted and he let out a cry. He immediately was yanked to the gravel, and writhed in pain. Otto's stomach churned over and he felt sick for this brief moment. The banana peel flow through the air, and slapped against the top of his head. Landed much like a pancake spread all out on top of his head His face had burned as he landed face-first against the crystal ground.

It was silent.

Otto could feel the drilling, piercing eyes staring at him. Otto had landed literally on his face, with his knees drawn up. His elbows pressed against the crystal floor with his arms hanging awkwardly on either side of his head.

Otto is pretty sure people behind him had a great view out of round midnight covered ass from the way he had landed.

Otto let out a loud groan. His green eyes half-lidded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Of course it would happen to him – it was like his body basically loves gravity and he was always landing face first against the ground.

Otto was what people loved to call clumsy, and not the cute kind either.

The kind that would break things!

The kind that trip over literally thin air!

The kind that had absolutely no balance!

The damn kind that couldn't be trusted with sharp instruments!

Otto had been pretty lucky with knifes, yes he had cut his hands more than he can count, but! He had never cut off a toe like somebody he knows! Otto has dropped a sharp knife many times over!

 _'What an impression to make…'_ he thought to himself.

Otto sighing deeply. He reached up to pick at the peel with his thumb and middle finger. Otto whimpers lowly. He could feel the peel sliding along his head like an octopus. His cheeks puffed out and slightly becoming swollen.

Suddenly a small shadow was casted over him.

Otto looked up when the banana peel was suddenly removed from his head. His eyes widened to find a student had somewhat kindly came up to him and helped. He wasn't expecting that...He wondered if he was going to be teased or mocked. But that was quickly drained away as he noticed how kind the male student's caramel orbs were.

"Are you okay?" the student questioned.

The brunette's voice was low with a soft hint. Judging from the tone of the voice alone, it was difficult to tell if the owner was male or female. Otto did not have a great sense of judgement. He just assumed the student was a male.

Lush cinnamon locks frame a round face, making his hickory orbs stand out. His eyes was framed by long black eyelashes – much like Otto's. His face was slightly slim with a feminine flare and in many ways; Otto was reminded of his own face. He too had feminine features. Otto was sure the student was male, judging from the lavender blaze he was wearying and the soft charcoal pants.

Otto was sure the female students had to wear that golden knee-length dress.

He wondered why their uniforms were so different back in his previous Academy. Both genders wore similar clothes.

Otto stood and wiped his hands down. He tried to compose himself. He wanted to make himself unseen as he burned brightly upon seeing that everyone had moved to stand close around him; some laughed...others were a little shocked.

It was all too...embarrassing...

"Imbarazzante…" Otto muttered under his breath.

He turned even brighter and ducking his head. The laughter that erupted from many students. Echoing up and down the corridors. It was gaining even more attention from the other students passing. They had missed what he had done, but had been filled in and laughed at the poor boy.

The brunette boy looked to the peel he had between his two fingers and grimace, his nose twitching in disgust. "Is nobody wondering where a monkey had come from?" he finally curtly said, turning his eyes onto the other students as if he was expecting them to answer. The other students shrugged to one another.

"Snotty Rich People…" the boy grumbled under his breath.

It was low and Otto only heard it because he was standing next to him.

Eventually, feeling quite revulsive and repulsive. The brunette walked to one of the trash bin and uncaringly throw the offending banana peel away. He turned back and whipped his hands. His large eyes turning to look at Otto in concern.

"Oi. Your cheek is beginning to swell. We should take you to the nurse." He said.

The brown-haired student returned to Otto's side. He gently took Otto by the shoulders. He smiled comfortingly at him.

Otto noticed he was taller. Truthfully, it really pleased him that he was taller than the other. Not by much, only a small inch but there was hardly anybody he was taller than. He felt quite happy to find somebody who was shorter than him. He felt the urge to ruffle the boy's hair but held back, especially when he noticed the brunette was coming way too close for his liking.

Just then...many coos and awes came from the other students...Otto remembered just where he was and what had just happen.

"Um! Excuse me!" he wheezed out in broken Japanese.

Otto wheezed. He arched his back, and speed away. He walked as fast as he could away from them. From everyone. He twitched with the urge to run away.

Otto ignored the startled yelp from the poor lad he had basically ran from. Tail between his legs.

Otto tore down the hall. He was eager to just get away from everything.

"Whew…dolce Gesù…" Otto moaned.

Otto slumped against a random wall. There was no students about. Otto slowly rocked back and forth.

"Now I've made a fool of myself. I bet everyone is already dubbing me as the clumsy kid again." He mumbles softly.

Otto mentally cursing himself for not accepting Zennosuke Kazam's propose for a guide. How stupid could he be! He had never been in this damn Academy before, why did he figured it would be like Ouran middle Academy was beyond him.

 _'Stupido! Stupdio!'_ he thought.

Otto lightly hit his head over and over again. Soft hisses escaped his pale lips. He should have thought things through! He thought he was pretty reasonable, smart enough to see when he couldn't do something.

Why didn't he turn around and bloody accept the Principles invitation!

He should have!

Otto's green eyes peered around the hallway. Great! Where is he now?

Otto shrugged. He looked at the signs on the door. He tugged out his timetable from his lavender blaze. Otto's eyes ran over his lessons.

Otto's eyebrows pulled together and his eyes twitch.

"Grande! Hardly any lessons! Should have known…" Otto grumbles.

He had just read all his lessons closely. He hardly had any lesson, no real core lessons other than the mains ones– most of them business studies to take over the next big company.

At least he had English and Math, something he oddly enjoyed.

He had one lesson of science too, but he wasn't too bothered about that. He sucked at science anyway. It was really more relaxing than his previous school. Where he was in the building learning all six hours of the day.

Here, it was completely different. An hour or so of learning for each core subject...then the rest of the day was free. About one or two lessons a day!

How damn lazy can they get?

"Way too much time on our hands…" Otto huffed to himself.

Otto's eyes closed briefly. He had to adapt to this once again! What a pain! Only the filthy rich would get to learn this way.

Shrugging to himself, considering he only had really missed the main lesson of the day – the rest of it is the stupidly free periods – he decided to try and get used to the Academy. So tomorrow he won't make the same mistake twice!

Otto spun on the balls of his feet. He ran off blindly to explore the new adventure grounds. He was hoping to make at least one friend, but he supposed that could wait for tomorrow.

He had no idea how many minutes or hours had passed. Otto panted as he climbed another long staircase. He could just about hear the faint chime of the clock tower. It must have been at least an hour or so by now.

Otto made a face, as he looked around at the walls – pink again. He pushed the dusty curls out of his face and turns to tour the long windy hallways once more. He paused every now and then to observe some royal painting that oddly was hanging on the walls.

"So only the extremely wealthy could afford to attend here and the money paid for the year tuition is apparently splurged on interior and exterior décor...? Why would a school need pure gold and silver picture frames anyway?" Otto wondered out loud.

Otto scratched the back of his head. He stared at the strangely curved frames.

 _'Seems the rich has poor taste too.'_ Otto added thoughtfully.

He grimaced. He stared at a rather large and detailed painting. It was slightly disturbing for some reason. The short sandy blonde haired male shook his head. He turned on the hills of his feet and began to walk in another direction.

Otto doubted this would help him. He had passed so many different number signs...they all was becoming jumbled up in his mind.

In complete honesty, he had no idea how long he had been wondering up and down the hallways. He felt like he still doesn't have a clear picture of the structure of the Academy.

Otto straightened his small body and whipped the sweat from his brawl. He felt incredibly tried. He had been traveling along the hallways for such a long time.

Otto had noticed it really took some serious mental stamina.

It truly brought him down. His mind endurance to the bloody limit. His legs were aching all over by now. Otto struggled to walk up right, instead he found himself hunching over with his tongue lightly pocking through his lips.

How embarrassing. It was a good thing there was nobody around to see him act so much like a dog.

Otto only stopped, or more like forced to stop. His head slammed into something thick and hard. He let out a loud groan. Pain throbbed along the center of his head and he lifts his gaze to look at what he had walked into.

Otto frowned so deeply that his cheeks burned. He reached up and rubbed the throbbing spot upon his head.

"Music…room?" he read out loudly.

Otto's green eyes taking in the pure gold sign above the doorframe. His eyes brawls pulled together. A music room? He swore he had already walked past all the music rooms back on the floor below. This one was, strangely, the third music room.

Why was it named third? The other music rooms didn't have a number with it.

Otto stared blankly at the door, almost as if he was willing it to open itself.

 _'Well…it's convenient…I could rest for a while.'_ He thought smartly.

Otto's legs pulsed with slight pain as if to agree with him. He supposed he was a little lucky, considering he was about to collapse any moment. Not just that, his face still slightly sting from when he slipped and landed face first on the floor. Otto is sure, his cheek is most likely beginning to become a blueberry.

At the mere thought of it. Otto lightly rubbed his fingertip against the small lump forming on his cheek and hissed from the siring pain. With an even deeper frown, Otto began to reach out towards the door handle of the music room. And much like everything else. It was made of pure gold that felt oddly warm in his hand.

Otto's emerald eyes widens so much that he feared that they'd pop out of his head. Quite rudely, his jaw dropped.

Seemingly innocent petals came floating out from the door. Lightly brushed against his face. Almost kissing and nipping at his skin. Otto to hiss loudly when one accidently brushed a bit too close to his swollen face.

Would what have happened if he was allergic? God knows...

"Welcome!"

A range of voices spoke.

The voices ranged from different tones and all merged into a single voice. It kind of creeped Otto out.

What a peculiar sight to be greeted with.

Otto could only stare with wide eyes. He felt the shock and surprise fill his body. Trees. Trees inside the school!

Just what in the world? The many branches seem to stretch out in random directions, holding many different colored leaves.

 _'Why are there trees inside a music room!'_ Otto gasped to himself.

It almost reminded him of a jungle. With the flowers, trees and even small animals around. Not just that, but as soon as he pushed the door open, he felt a breeze of incredibly hot air fill his face – irritating his cheek further more.

Otto blinked once and then twice. The flare of fear and confusion returned and he slammed the door shut. Otto trembled. He held it tight so nobody could come after him.

 _'What's going on? What have I just walked into?'_ he asked himself.

Otto gulped. Many thoughts running around his head. His arm began to slack and just as he was about to let go and run like he had never done before – the door swung open.

Two arms came shooting out to trap him.

"Welcome, my dear, sweet princess!" a male bellowed out.

Otto could only stiffly still himself. His body was pulled tightly against what could only be described as an over-size child. The thin stick-like arms were crushing him and Otto couldn't believe it.

"No need to be shy, my sweet-" The much taller boy paused.

The new boy looked down at Otto with wide, round sweet sea-like eyes. Soft honey curls kiss his pale face, almost as if he was blooming like a flower – which was weird, so very – very weird! The bright eyes Otto had ever seen, and Otto figured he must be a year above him. Otto won't deny the man was beautiful.

The blonde blinks down at Otto. "Oh. It's a _boy_." He suddenly spoke naively.

A dazzling smile rippled across the bright blonde's face. It made his baby blue pools stands out.

"We hardly got so openly gay students to come by! Oh, how exciting! We're growing! Tell me what kind of guys you into!" he excitedly called out.

Otto felt his face pale. The boy who practically spilled sunshine rambled on and on, most of the things making absolutely no sense to him.

Boy Lolita?

Silent type?

Mischievous type?

And what the hell is a prince type? He felt as if he was missing some kind of joke.

"I, uh. It isn't like that." He forced out.

Otto tried to wiggle his way out of the blonde haired demon's clutches but failed. The older student only pulled him back into this strange hug – since when do people hug strangers?

"No need to be shy, sir! We welcome everyone to _our world of beauty_!"

"World of beauty?" Otto repeated.

Otto's eyebrows rose to his hairline. He grinded his teeth as he pushes against the creep's chest. He hoped to force him to release his grip. The pair was in the middle of a corridor where anybody could come across them. Otto did not want to be seen with this crackerjack. He already has a bad first impression! Otto did not need people thinking he was friends with this, this, maybe, metal patient?

Finally, by some miracle, the freak let him go.

Unfortunately, Otto was fighting so much that as soon as the arms moved, he went flying and hit the wall across from them. He slide down until he was sitting while holding his head.

"Condenar esa herida! Who the hell are you!" he cried out.

Otto felt completely freaked out. Nothing like that had ever happened him before. A stranger! A bloody stranger had – Otto feels harassed.

"Hmmm? That's right! I have not introduced myself!"

The pineapple haired boy spun around, swing his arms out and very dramatically hugged himself.

"I am Suoh Tamaki! The King of the Host club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy." This Tamaki spoke...way too proudly.

Otto pouted. His eyebrows pulling together and he cocks his head to the side.

"I don't even understand why an Academy needs a host club. Much less one like this one." He found himself muttering loudly, and huffed to himself.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful!" Tamaki grinned.

He marched straight up to Otto. It was at that moment the shorter male realized Tamaki was half naked!

Half naked in school!

In the hallway!

Just what the hell is going through the man's head!

Shifting awkwardly on his feet. Otto shook his head and tried not to look at the other boy's bear chest.

 _'And what in the world is he wearing! There is no way he is a student! Isn't it against school policy to walk around with hardly any clothes on!'_ he thought in panic.

Otto innocently covered his eyes. He used both hands. His cheeks flushing red from pure embarrassment.

"It is a cruel reality, isn't it? Having to look at somebody as beautiful as I! There's no need to be shy!" Tamaki cried out.

Tamaki smiled just as dazzlingly at him as before. It was beginning to truly freak Otto out. Tamaki's words had quickly gained Otto's attention, and he twirled his head around to look on Tamaki with large owl green eyes.

Tamaki twirled on the balls of his feet, suddenly throwing two crimson fans out from god knows where. Otto really had no idea. Tamaki flutter it across himself. Brushing the ends against his bare skin in way to be seductive, but really, it was making him look more like a fool than before. Not that Otto realized it of course, and it had gone straight over his head.

"It's not often god creates a perfect person like I. Beautiful both inside and out. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my god. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." He said.

Tamaki bowed his head. He stretched a hand out, and ran his fingers somewhat softly across his good cheek.

"Que qué." Otto's jaw drops.

Otto struggled to take everything in. The tall blonde was spilling out in confusion. What the hell is he blubbering on about? What is this about gods and slaves?

 _'So it is a costume?"_ he added to himself.

Otto frowned at the golden, white and red clothes hanging off his body.

"Don't be obnoxious again, Senpai." Swiftly a voice cut through whatever the blonde was about to say.

It was a familiar voice but Otto couldn't figure out where he had heard it before.

Immediately, the golden haired boy stiffened and Otto swore he could see little white roses blooming around him as he spun around.

 _"HARUHIIIIIIII!"_ He bellowed out in a mighty, ear shattering voice and sprung across the small gap between them and another student.

Tamaki throw his arms around a much smaller brunette and laughed gleefully.

" _Get off!_ What the hell are you wearing, Senpai?" This Haruhi growled.

He shoved Tamaki off him. He looked down at the blonde with narrowed orbs. His eyes ran over what Tamaki was wearing, and a large sweat-drop appeared on the side of his head.

Haruhi sighed deeply. He rubbed his chin a little and grumbled. His large cinnamon orbs flickers as he takes in the form of his supposed Senpai and shook his head, placing his hand against the side of his head.

"Why is the place decked out like a tropical paradise? I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." He muttered out lowly.

The brown haired student frowned to himself. He held the door open to the music room and groans even louder than before. He looked beyond annoyed and just tired, as if he had to go through cray and unreasonable situations daily.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

Otto batted an eyelid, he stared bewailed at the over top blond. Watching quietly as he spun around and around, dramatically laughing and jerkily throwing his arms out while holding his trusty crimson and pearl fans, fluttering the fans around himself.

Otto oddly found himself fascinated with how misapprehension and delusional this boy was.

 _'My Senpai, right?'_ Otto questioned himself.

His head tilts to the side and he was about to place his cheek into his hand. Of course, him being so-so naïve and maybe even forgetful at times. He had completely neglected his inflated cheek, forgot that he had even hurt himself from his clumsy feet as the small throbbing the cheek had faded away.

As soon as his palm so much as brushed against his cheek. Otto found himself rigging up stiffly with lime bug-eyes and a painful squeal erupted from his lips as his cheek pulsed with pain.

Hearing the painful gasp fill the air, Haruhi turns his attention to the other person in the hallway.

Haruhi just now remembering he had seen two people before he was harassed by a certain ball of annoying sunshine. His amber eyes widens as he takes in the familiar boy from this morning.

"You didn't go to the nurse! I thought you would have, after running off like that." He snapped in concern.

Haruhi made his way to Otto and tilted his head to get a better look at Otto's cheek.

Slightly hunched, Otto whined from the painful throb and opened a single eye to look at Haruhi. Otto frowns a little, realizing it really was the boy from the morning who had been kind enough to help him. Before Otto or even Haruhi could utter another word, Tamaki came rushing up and stood between the two.

Otto wondered briefly if the blonde was maybe jealous, he wasn't sure.

"You know him, Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped out even louder than before, swooping towards Haruhi with wide crystal eyes.

Haruhi lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. He had an accident this morning, and I tried to help him. I'm sorry. I must have scared you earlier, right?" he said. Coldly turning away from Tamaki, and spoke kindly to Otto.

Otto could only mutely nod to him.

"Senpai. How can you not notice he was hurt?" Haruhi finally address him.

From what he had seen before being assaulted by the blond, Tamaki was being his normal self and flirting with the poor boy. He was within a step away – he should been able to see Otto's cheek.

Haruhi sighed even more tiredly. "You're so careless, Senpai."

"H-Haruhi." Tamaki whimpered, and becoming stiff.

Otto had never seen such a thing before, it was like an animation – Tamaki's colour had swiftly drained with dark stormy clouds swiftly appearing around him. He rocks on the balls of his feet, and walks to one of the walls and crouches down. Tucking himself up tightly and sniffled.

"Senpai?" Otto stared in surprise.

Not once he had ever seen somebody act like that after being scolded. Clocking his head to the side, Otto looks between the two males and hums thoughtfully. It would seem Haruhi is important to the elder boy for some reason especially after seeing how Tamaki reacted to the way Haruhi told him off. Seems the brunette is kind, caring but very blunt completely the opposite to the odd blond.

Haruhi groans and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Tamaki. It is impolite to leave your costumers waiting." Promptly a voice interrupted the three of them.

It was firm, with a deep tone of voice filled with great intelligence, intellectual and perceptive. It made Otto straighten himself and turn towards the doorway to the music room in time to see another male student come to stare down at the three of them.

He gave a very un-approving look directly to Tamaki, who immediately twitched and leaped to his feet – finally looking scared and even worried.

Otto swallowed a lump and peeked meekly up at the taller student that had just appeared.

He had the impression that he was talking to Tamaki, like one would with a child. The male was taller than Tamaki with silky onyx hair that were laid neatly across his paper white skin, his face was pointed with a pair of glasses sitting on tip of his nose and highlighting those midnight orbs of his.

They were dark and filled with this dark present, penetrating ingenious that could see through anything and it really-really scared Otto. He had never met anybody with such an intimidating aura.

"Mummy!" Tamaki gasped out, drastically twisting o his feet and charging toward the raven.

Otto felt even further confused then before. If it is possible, a question mark would have appeared above his head as he stared at the blonde. He winces a little as the tall dark haired boy side stepped and Tamaki went flying through the door.

 _'M-Mummy? What?'_

"You're very late, Haruhi. Remember, you owe us 8 million yen. You won't be able to work it off if you're always late." The tall raven spoke firmly, and sent a look to the short brunette. Haruhi immediately grunted and ducked his head in shame.

"You owe them 8 million yen?" Otto found himself frowning.

How can somebody owe a club so much money? Stinky rich people, that's how.

Haruhi grumbled, and lightly waved weakly at Otto.

"It's a long story…" he sighed quietly, sounding as if he would cry but only.

Haruhi shook his head and walked towards the door with a cloud above him. Haruhi was more than depressed about his situation – strangely.

Otto felt an anxious heat wave rush over his body as he found himself alone with the tall dark haired student staring down at him with a calculating gaze. Otto looked to the side nervously, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly. Was he supposed to say something?

"Ah. _Mister De Angelo_. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You're pretty famous around Ouran, you know." The male swiftly spoke with a silk and smooth voice.

Otto snapped his head around to look up at him. Famous? Since when?

The made chuckled. A smirk spreading across his face. The male turned and bowed his head to the smaller male.

"Well, De Angelo-san. Why don't you come in? I'm sure we can treat your wound better inside then outside. You'd make an intriguing guest." He beckons the dusty haired blond in.

Otto felt a cold chill ran down his spin. Otto's lips pressed into a deep line. He felt the strong urge to follow the male into Narnia.

"Wait! How do you know my name!" he suddenly gasped out.

Otto had to run after him. He gulped as the door clicked closed behind him.

He sneezed from the way the different colored leaves dancing around him. Hell, even the light systems above him was so bright, hot and just so much like a real sun that he was sure he had begun to sweat.

Otto shifted on the spot. He walked further in the room. He became absorbed with what he saw. Elevated, enthusiastic and delighted female students sat around the room, their beautiful golden dresses pooling around their thin bodies with their arms crossed over their laps and their backs arched.

"So…this is what a Host club is?" Otto said.

Engrossment clearly upon his face. Otto took in the rather large crowd of the female gender. He was even a little surprised to find Tamaki had a very large crowd of girls around him.

Tamaki was rather good at making them all coo, squeal and giggle.

"How can a lady like a guy like that? Mio Dio…" he thought out loud.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. And as you can see, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is seventy percent."

Otto jumped. He was startled. He gasped in surprise. Otto's heart beated upon seeing the scary tall raven once more.

Otto didn't even hear the older male approve him. As he heard his words, Otto could almost see the money signs flashing around him.

He had a feeling this male ran the club. He collected the money. Of course only rich people would charge for something as surreal as this.

"Ootori Kyoya." He said.

Kyoya spoke without looking down at Otto. Instead he held a small black leather book that he wrote furiously in.

Otto stared at it, he got a spooky chill from it. He had a feeling it was filled with secrets that should not see the light of day. Instead, all the macaroon haired boy could do was gulp and look away.

 _'Another Senpai…'_ he thought to himself.

A large dark shadow swiftly casted over him.

Otto froze and shuddered in pure fear. He tilted his head back and meet the gaze of the tallest student he had ever met.

Even back home...everyone was pretty short. Otto wasn't sure what to do.

The student towered above him with a flat. Emotionless face and dark chocolate eyes that gazes down at Otto. He was taking in his form quietly.

His lips were slightly parted with his lean body tilted to the side. His arms were loosely at his sides before he lifts his right hand.

Otto flinched a little before realizing the other male were holding.

"Here." The boy uttered out in surprisingly soft toned but yet firm voice.

Otto owlishly blinked once and then twice, his eyes flickering down to the long square shaped object being presented to him.

"Huh? O-Oh. Thank you." He wheezed out timidly and with a low head.

He took the freezing cold bag from the other. It was pretty heavy, and cased cubes of ice. Slowly, Otto presses it against his inflated cheek and hisses under his breath at the way the coldness kisses his skin.

Blinking once more, Otto smiles shyly and looks up at the boy.

"Thank you." He says kindly, and as bravely as possible.

The other male makes a deep hum, and smiles in returns. He reaches out and suddenly ruffles Otto's hairs. He then stepped away in time for something much smaller and made of pure sunshine come bouncing out.

A pair of large caramel eyes stares up at Otto with wide sweet smile. A round, cherry shaped face with rosy cheeks and a button nose that twitches much like a rabbit's would. River of saccharine honey tuffs frames his face, making his beautiful orbs stand out, which were framed by long eyelashes.

"Hiya, Ottie-chan!" the small, child-like boy squeals loudly.

He bounces on the balls of his feet while clenching a cotton candy bunny in his arms. Beautiful and gorgeous roses and lilacs hang around his neck.

Otto found himself smiling just as brightly back down at the young child. He was adorable, and Otto wanted nothing more than to hug the boy, but fought against it. It would be even stranger, for himself to hug somebody he didn't know – cute or not!

"Um. Hi."

"Do you wanna go have some cake with me?" he said with a full sugary giggle that makes Otto awe under his breath.

He watched as the small boy bounce up and down, his caramel hair dancing around his face, waving through the air as he eagerly jumped. Laughing gleefully up at Otto, eagerly waiting for his response.

Otto swallowed, he didn't think he could even eat cake with his mouth feeling as it does.

That and the fact he really wasn't big on sweets, he loved his savoury foods from his home country.

Otto was beyond happy that his family had brought all kinds of recipes back – they make all kinds of things with them.

"Um. I don't think I can eat cake right now. Um. Maybe later?" Otto tried to say as kindly as he could.

The real reason he avoided little kids is because he had no clue what to do when they began to cry. Otto couldn't stand the thought of upsetting this child. He looked like he was born from sunshine itself.

The small blonde owlishly looks up at Otto before grinning and nodding furiously.

"Then Usa-chan will stay with you! Okay! Take good care of him! Okay!" he cheered loudly.

He held the bunny up to Otto.

Otto felt like he couldn't turn that down. He gently lopped his free hand around the middle of the bunny.

"Ottie-chan! I will hold you up to that! When you're all better, you have to eat cake with me!" the child grinned even wider.

The small child swung around on the balls of his feet. His arms stretched out on either sides of his body. His fingers stretched out wide and swiftly, placing a flower ring around Otto's neck. The ring was pretty large, and hanged over his shoulders a bit.

"Now we match! Ottie-chan!" he laughed even louder.

He then spun around and leaping toward a beautiful pink blanket where a large crowd of girls were waiting.

The other much taller male followed after him like a protective puppy dog.

The beautiful females waiting for the pair giggle and awe after witnessing the cute moment between Otto and the other two. Laughing and squealing with their hands on their cheeks.

Otto tilts his head to the side, his eggnog tuffs dancing around his face and brushing against his red cheeks. His large emerald eyes gazing after the pair thoughtfully.

"Why is there a young kid in a high school?" he wondered out loud.

Otto looked down at the bunny – Usa-chan, he reminded himself.

"Honey-Senpai may seem young and childish, but he is a prodigy. And then Mori-Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya explained, still writing in his trusty black book and the light catching his glasses.

Kyoya's glasses blocked Otto from seeing his eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul.

With a loud shocked yelp, Otto sprung his attention back around to the pair. Honey and Mori.

" _Senpai? Honey-Senpai? He is a third year?_ " he gasped out in shock.

Seriously? Honey doesn't even look older than 13 years old. Otto couldn't help but feel surprised and shocked about that. He felt as if he had just decided to follow the white rabbit through the forest.

"So this is the Host club, then?"

Kyoya made a deep and knowingly chuckle. His eyes narrowing and becoming even darker.

"Well. We have two other members. I believe you may even know them, De Angelo-san. A pair of _vexatious twins_."

" _T-Twins_?" Otto repeated.

Otto's eyes became wide and pulling at the skin around the eye sockets in shock. His face paled and he felt his heart suddenly jumped in his chest, quickly beginning to beat harshly as if there was a foot inside kicking over and over against his rib cage. His knees buckled and they became jelly like.

Otto shook his head; his eyes flickering with emotion as his mind turned and quickly supplied the heart-breaking memories from his childhood. He let out a broken breath and sniffed, fingers digging into the stuffed bunny's fur.

He didn't even realize he had shook a little, and breathed deeply to try and calm himself down. Even if it was-was the twins he was thinking off...

Otto hadn't seen them three years – not since his confession. He is sure they don't even remember him, just another passer who was sadly lucky not to reach the end of the game.

"Hm. Yes. Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru."

* * *

 ** _First chapter! Honestly, I'm a bit worried about writing how Hikaru and Kaoru will react to Otto. I loved his moments with Tamaki. That was damn so much fun to make. Hahaha! Ohhhh! Damnit Kyoya! How the hell do you know so much?_**

 ** _I have a question: Do you think I should keep Haruhi as female or turn her into a male? I dunno, just a passing thought I had!_**

 ** _Words:_**

Stupdio - **Stupid**

Stupdio Rosa - **Stupid Pink**

Sanguinosa Stupdio - **Blood Stupid**

Imbarazzante - **Embarrassing**

Dolce Gesu - **Sweet Jesus**

Grande - **Great**

Mio Dio - **My God**

 **And without cheating! Can anybody figure out what race Otto is? Hmmm?**

 _ **"See you soon at the Ouran HighSchool Host Club~"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nya~ Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I never expected to get so many people liking it! Thank you so much!_** _Miss Ominous, ShadowTomes, Mia Skellington, Candy Lover, Chloe Mcdowell, Typpence, Animegirl4321, Freddie4153, Jun Kohaku, Justaislinn, Guest and Keelan1210_ _ **for reviewing! I loved reading each and ever comment you've submitted! Thank you so much!**_

 ** _Couples: Hikaru/Otto/Kaoru_**

 ** _If there is any other couple you like: Tamaki/Haruhi, Tamaki/Kyoya or whatever - let me know and I might add it in._**

 ** _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_** _KSdees **for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Be My Friend_**

"H-Hitachiin…?"

Otto felt confused and then stupid.

Of course...they would be attending Ouran High School.

Why wouldn't they?

They had attended Ouran middle school, along with himself.

Otto's face paled. The skin became whiter and whiter. How stupid could he have been...to hope not to run into either twin.

Otto remembered. How could he ever forget? Three years ago...when he was 13 years old...

He had confessed...confessed his feeling for-for...Kaoru Hitachiin..

Why? When they play cruel games?

His parents had wanted to move back to their home country. And with him being the young, quiet and actually quirky son he was...Otto had to go along with it without protest.

Otto had hoped that once he confessed his crush, he would be able to move on and forget. In some way he did, the Hitachiin twins hardly crossed his mind, and if they did...it was only a few minutes.

The twins had only truly came across his mind when Otto was feeling depressed. When he was sad about leaving Japan completely. Tt was times like that Otto would pig out on mountain dew in his bedroom. Mountain dew, brownies, fudge and anything else he could get his hands on.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru only truly filled his mind when Otto was seated on the plane back to Japan.

The realization that he was finally returning to Japan after three years sank in. Before he knew it, Otto had begun to wonder about the twins.

He wondered how they look now. What they're doing and most all, if they're still playing that game.

Of course, thinking of that game the pair has played brought on that night. He thought about that night. The night before he returned to Italy. He remembered the pain and tears.

 _'I must have been pretty pathetic….'_ Otto thought to himself.

Otto's lips formed a pout and he sniffled. He moved his feet. It had to be the most embarrassing thing he had done. At times he even regret writing that love-note.

Otto was scared of running into them again.

Otto was stupid enough to hope he could go to another school – how he even got into Ouran was beyond him. His family wasn't as rich as they used to be.

"Wait. They're hosts?" Otto said.

He snapped his head to Kyoya. He broke from sad musing on his past. His eyes grow wide in shock.

From what he remembered, the twins wasn't good with other people. They wasn't exactly social.

"Of course. Their interaction is very important. They have a reasonable fan base which brings in a great income." Kyoya smirked.

"I wonder who was able to convince them to become hosts…" Otto thought out loud.

Otto hunched his shoulders. His large green eyes searched around the jungle music room. He nervously looked for the red-orange haired twins.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Kyoya chuckled.

Otto slowly nodded. He really disliked that chuckle. It had hidden words.

 _'Most likely a certain overwhelming blonde…'_ he thought.

Otto gazed at the so-called King of this Host club. Otto felt a sweat drop appear on the side of his head.

 _'How can he hold her like that without falling? Especially in a robe like that?'_ Otto wondered.

Otto frowned to himself. He watched the blonde spin a young female around and tried to be seductive.

Keyword here: trying!

How can any girl like that?

Otto sighed before turning his gaze from the King.

"Wait-Wait-Wait!" he gasped out in one breathe.

Otto panted and snapped his head up to the _'Shadow King'_ who was giving him quite a scary feeling. Otto wondered briefly that maybe he should try and sneak out from this clubroom.

"What interaction? Um, how do they entertain their, um, costumers?" Otto meekly asked.

Judging from the smirk that quickly graced Kyoya's face, Otto almost regretted asking. He gulped. He swallowed the rather painful lump in his throat.

Otto really did not like the way Kyoya was standing over him. He forced himself to looked away. He scratched a little at the side of his cheek. It was a nervous habit he had.

Suddenly his ears perked up upon hearing soft giggles coming from his left.

Otto finds himself advancing towards the direction. When the table came into view, his heart skipped a beat. Otto found himself freezing in his spot. It was like the blood in his veins paused.

Otto stilled.

Otto's body heated up with nerves, and he twitched. He begun to fidget around.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed." Laughed a familiar, but yet not familiar voice.

It made Otto shudder; his throat suddenly dries while he was staring at the table. He never thought how he would feel if he saw them again.

Even though he felt nervous and even awkward. Otto couldn't help but feel interested, no, fascinated in how they entertain their guests.

Did they do what Tamaki does?

Otto couldn't help but laugh at that. There was no way in hell, he couldn't even picture them entertaining anyone. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact the Hitachiin's are in a Host club.

It wasn't just that, or that they really were sitting at a table with a reasonable crowd of females in beautiful golden dresses...

They were being nice, so nice to the girls. Speaking with bright and warm smiles. Something Otto hadn't, couldn't even picture. Cold smirks gracing their faces were in his mind.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" a softer and much gentler voice spoke.

One of the twins, Kaoru, Otto noted. He had to be Kaoru as he had called his brother Hikaru.

Kaoru curled up. He brought his arms in and shyly looking up at his brother. His brother was standing up.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru smiles.

Hikaru face to Kaoru and moved closer to him.

Otto felt his face beginning to heat up. Like his pale round, chubby cheeks were being cooked. It turned them to a lovely shade of red which only darkened as he watched the way Hikaru suddenly pulled his brother closer to him.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around his waist. He all but yanked Kaoru's body against his. He pushed his hands against the small space of Kaoru's back.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru whispers sweetly, or at least tried to whisper but was surprisingly loud.

Hikaru leant in closer to Kaoru. He brought his face closer to his face.

Otto caught himself leaning forward to see if the two would really kiss. He didn't want to admit he...he...he wanted to see them kiss either.

Kaoru blushed. His face became a nice shade of pink. His eyes flickered and he smiles meekly up at Hikaru.

"I forgive you." he whispered cutely.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." The girls sitting at their tables squealed so loudly.

Otto had to cover his ears. He was shocked and surprised. Nobody else had overheard them and looked over to see what's going on.

"Me neither…" he muttered lowly.

Otto felt awestruck at what he had just seen. His face still felt hot, his body was slightly sweaty and his hands clammy. He gulped and looked away. He had never seen something like that before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was a strange thing to see, yet fascinating. He refused to admit...

To admit...it might have actually liked it.

 _'What's wrong with me!'_

"W-What? Brotherly love, huh?" Otto muttered to himself.

He stood numbly. He stared blankly at the table. He blinked. Otto watched the females stand up – their appointment apparently finished.

It was still weird.

Strange to see the twins so kind and happy. Smiling widely and laughing. Their laughter filled the air.

They teasingly muttered something to the maidens which caused them blush so brightly. Hell, even one of the girls, the shortest one in fact, fainted. Her face way to red and hot, in fact, Otto swore he saw steam coming from her small ears. Almost like a train.

It was the first time Otto had seen something like that.

Something he had only ever seen in a cartoon show.

'Ha!'

Otto froze.

 _'Did...Did that come from me?'_

Otto did let out a loud and embarrassing 'Ha' in pure amusement. It escaped his lips without him realizing. His brain raced to catch up with his brain.

Two pairs of burning gold eyes turned towards him.

Otto's face immediately lit up once more with fire. He suddenly found himself staring into a pair of familiar golden cat-like eyes. It took a few seconds for Otto to realize that both Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at him.

...And when he did...

Otto let out a small yelp and straighten himself. All his mind could come up with...all his mind could scream at him was _'Run! Get away!'_ and he found himself stiffly turning around and speeding away.

Never mind the fact the twins might not even remember him. Might not even know who he was.

Otto just had to get away. He ran. He ran with a small steam of smoke behind him.

He let out a small breath of relief at the sight of the familiar door. It was in touching distant.

Otto clenched a clammy hand around the handle.

"Leaving already, Mister De Angelo? What a shame." Kyoya said.

He suddenly appearing from the shadows right behind him.

Kyoya forced his smooth voice loud to gain the attention of most of the Hosts.

Otto had to stare up at him with his jaw dropped. Why the hell did he call him out like that?

Otto's pretty sure Kyoya is all about the money the Host club somehow made. Otto is pretty sure he can't help make income.

What does he want, exactly?

Otto turned around and tried to glare up Kyoya but it didn't really come out as glare. Considering how red his face was, or the fact his shoulders were stiff and hunched.

Otto was about to voice his thoughts. He was yanked back from the door and spun around.

"Aww! My little birdy! Trying to leave already? You haven't seen anything quite yet!" Tamaki laughed gleefully.

Tamaki crushed poor Otto to him. He spun the poor freshmen around.

Otto stiffened himself. He felt his body being spun around and around. His head felt as if it was being twisted – winded up like a toy. His sight blurred and everything looked like it was one of those old movies. Fuzzy and brownish.

 _'I think I'm gonna be sick…'_ Otto thought worriedly.

His stomach twisted and then flopped upside down. Bitterness filled his throat.

"Andando Vomitare…."

"Tamaki. It'll be bad for business if he throws up." Kyoya stated loudly, but yet smoothly in his shadowy observing way.

Immediately, Tamaki snapped out of his girlish squeals and held Otto out. He slammed him back onto his feet. Tamaki's hands gripped his small pointed shoulders incredibly tight.

Otto was sure there was going to be bruises tomorrow. Otto was still very dizzy. He was unsure of what was going on. His view was very fuzzy, and he was looking but not truly seeing.

"Huh?"

Just what the hell was going on?

He could hear his Senpai's annoying voices filling his ears and making his head pounds.

Otto just figured he would agree with whatever the blonde strange boy was saying. Hopefully, he would be able to get out before anything happens.

Anything that involves a pair of certain twins.

"Alright! Starting today! You are a Host!"

Is what finally cut through Otto's thoughts.

Otto's jaw dropped. His green eyes grow large and it was like everything around him had crashed. Much like an eggshell breaking completely around him.

Like little creaks had finally crawled up the colourful scenery...

"A _Host!?_ " he found himself shrieking out.

Otto stared up at Tamaki. He felt completely and utterly mortified by the nomination.

He let out a small sneeze. Otto slapped Tamaki's hand and stumbled backward.

"W-What? No. No. N-No…Non Impossibile." He found himself squealing.

Otto finally glared up at the blonde. He shook his head stubbornly. There was no way in the world he could be a Host. Not one like the others in the room. That and he doesn't think he could stand, how many hours was it? with the twins.

Otto could only hope he wasn't in the same class as them.

 _Hopefully, that is._

"Look. Um, Senpai! I don't want to be in the Host club!" Otto gasped out.

Otto's shoulders hunching. His face started to become red. As soon as he blurred the words out, he promptly regretted them as Tamaki looked like colour had completely drained from his body.

A black cloud appeared above him. He turned and walked toward a fair corner of the room, with every footstep he made, black seemed to appear.

 _'Mushrooms…again?'_ Otto thought guiltily.

Tamaki crouched down and began to grow mushrooms again.

Otto was half wondering why Kyoya haven't started up a mushroom business in the school yet...considering how many mushroom's Tamaki was able to grow out of nothing.

He wanted to go up and apologize but, at the same time, he wanted to get out of here. So damn badly.

Slowly, Otto began to walk backward – stalking hopefully away undetected.

Otto spun around to face the door, hoping to make a heated escape.

He felt as if ice had been thrown over him.

Otto froze. Like somebody had pressed the 'pause' button.

His heart leaped into his throat. He stared.

A certain pair of twins stood behind him and the door.

They was blocking him from running away.

The golden, shuddering cat-like eyes staring down at him with unreadable glints within them. The three of them becomes the centre of attention quickly.

Otto felt like he was going to faint right there. His legs buckled underneath him and his head felt heavy. It was like his worse dream come true and he had no idea of what do to.

"Oh. That's right. Mister De Angelo, you attended Private Middle Ouran School. I heard something interesting happened on your last day." Kyoya suddenly said.

Kyoya appeared behind Otto. He pushes his glasses up his nose, catching the light above them briefly.

Otto just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He wasn't sure of what to say or do.

"Were you close to Hikaru and Kaoru then? De Angelo-san?" A girl peeped up from the side.

Otto's eyes widens, his jaw dropping. He stumbled along, and shook his hands. He furiously shook his head. Trying to speak, but his words coming out slurs and tripping over them.

"No. I. Er. Um. I. No. I. Um. That isn't it. R-Really-Really."

Otto felt himself bristle with nervous heat as he felt hands. Hands touch him. One arm looped around his waist, and he was pulled to a body while another hand touched his chin. Smooth fingers grasps his chin and his head was tilted up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like us" one of the twins said smoothly.

A small smirk appearing across his face. He stared at Otto with golden eyes.

Otto flushes even redder, and whined softly. His eyes growing wide, and he felt his heart suddenly skipping a beat, speeding up in pure anxiousness.

What a thing to say.

So many things had passed his mind on the way back to Japan.

Many ways this could happen Otto had thought up, but he had never expected it to do go down like this. And when Otto glanced around himself, he found every single girl quickly appearing around them – crowding them and leaving no way for him to get out.

He could feel the twins. They were way too close to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about them.

Oh god. Please don't faint!

"I-I…I do. Um…" He forced out.

He pulled away when the twins leaned closer to him. He stumbled over his feet and almost fell to the ground, tripping. Even though he was no longer being trapped by arms of the twins, he could still feel them and it sent chills down his spin.

His cheeks becoming, if possible, a new shade of red.

"Really?" One of the twins asked.

The twin's voice surprisingly gentle.

Otto felt his heart skip a beat as he was being eyed up.

"Prove it" his brother added in a much stronger voice.

Both twins slowly advancing on him. It was like he was being stalked by a pair of lions or tigers, like he was the prey and they were a pair of hungry animals.

 _'Oh Dio…'_ Otto thought, becoming even more anxious than before.

 _'P-Prove it? How. Oh. Oh. What do they want me to do? They're going to tease me, aren't they? Mock me, right in front of all these people! What do I do! What do I do! Aiuto! Ho bisogno di uscire di qui!'_

Otto clenched his eyes shut briefly, his mind was spinning, already creating the worst things imaginable. His hands shook, becoming clammy and slowly he peeked up at the two – finding them slowly towering over him with predatory eyes and smirks.

"W-Well…What do, um, y-you want me t-to do then?" he meekly said.

Their eyes glow even more cunningly. Like a pair of foxes with their ears standing up straight and their tails curling around one another. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at one another, and slowly turned to look at Otto.

Poor Otto.

He felt his blood run cold from their smirks. He could almost feel everyone humiliating him, laughing, leering and pointing at him.

He shuddered as he watched the twins, hands slowly raise.

Immediately, Otto felt his face cool and he just stared blankly. His lips parted in surprise, and he blinked once and then twice, before blinking furiously.

He wondered if this is a joke or a prank. He wasn't sure, he could only stare at them. Looking between the twins.

"A…A….A hug? That's all you want?" Otto slowly spoke and his voice coming in a soft squeal.

All Otto could do was stare at the twins.

Both had their arms sprang open. Their fingers closing and opening in grabby motions, like a young baby would do when they want a toy or something.

"Yep!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, no trace of deception on their faces.

They both had wide joyful smiles appearing across their faces. Their eyes closed in an eye-smile.

Otto continued to stare.

Otto glanced around himself wearily, and found many of the girls staring anxiously. All the females had their hands to their chest, with their shoulders hunched up – their eyes spilled wide.

Otto turns his attention back to the twins. His face becoming red once more and he inhaled sharply. Filling his lungs and making them burn a bit.

He stepped forward.

He wasn't sure about this, he wasn't sure if he was going to regret this later or not.

But a hug?

Would that be okay?

He only realized it truly wasn't a good idea, when he stepped fully up to them, and found himself trapped in a tight hug. His dream of getting away, of escaping was slowly slipping from his fingers and as he felt himself being hugged. Hands pushing at his back, and a leg wrapping around each of his leg.

His face flushed once more as he realized they smelled amazing. Their scents were similar to a spring day, a heady scent that filled his lungs and his brain.

 _'Oh Dio…'_ Otto thought.

Otto's ears burns as the air burst suddenly. Burst with swooning, screams and gasps of the many female around. Squealing about how cute it was

He felt as if his breathe had been ripped from his lungs. Otto had never expected to be hugged by either twin when he returned to Japan. He wasn't really expecting them to remember him, if they that is.

...But what made him further confused was how the hell did Kyoya know?

It seemed the creepy Senpai know more about him than Otto would like to admit.

"That's so cute!" Girls screamed.

The girls squealed and almost crying as they watched the three of them.

Otto swore, somewhere he saw the flash of a camera going off, but he wasn't sure. Somewhere out there, he heard the sound of money being made and it made his chest tightened.

His body became rigged. He felt heat grow across his skin. The back of his neck pricked when he felt a puff of warm air blow just there.

Otto's eyes widens and his blood rushed to his head.

Just what is going on?

He couldn't begin to tell anybody...

Without thinking, he spun around and tried to claw his way out of the too hot embrace. Pushing and shoving at everything he could, his eyes staring straight ahead with only one thought in his mind...

 _To get out!_

The top of his shiny shoed foot slaps against the marble floor.

Otto felt his whole body shook and he became freezing cold. It was as if something had been thrown across him and his eyes blown out wide. His mouth gapped.

Otto's arms flinging out blindly and he found himself approaching the silk ground.

Otto landed face first on the ground, with a thud. His body shaking, and his face automatically burning. He just laid numbly, arms and legs stretched out.

Gasps and whispers clearly surrounded him, concerned and worried tones filling his ears.

All Otto could think of was that he had finally screwed up. Made a bigger fool of himself than before. He could feel the eyes drilling into him, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it anymore.

 _'Grandfather…I can't do this. Aiutami per favore…'_ Otto thought.

He felt his whole body had become numb. The last thing he felt before he just gave into the darkness was gentle hands carefully taking him by the shoulders.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Otto wasn't sure how long he was asleep but when he awake, he was slightly relieved.

He believed it had been a dream.

How horrifying would it be to be real?

With a soft groan, his eyes flutter open. He weakly reached up to hold his forehead. Only to feel something rough wrapped tightly around his head.

Otto blinked once and then twice. He tried to look up at the bandaged around his head. His eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully.

He doesn't recall hurting his head.

"You're a wake? I was beginning to worry."

Otto tilts his head up to find a pair of large, round amber orbs.

A familiar male standing over him, with a concerned expression upon his face.

"Huh?" Otto murmured out.

He gently rubbing the tips of his fingers across the bandage and puffing his cheeks out. Slowly he looked around himself. He found himself sitting on the softness crimson coach he had ever seen before. The coach had a golden frame that swirled around, with flower-like patterns embedded into them.

Otto's body felt slightly heavy as he leant against the cushion. Soft music was gently playing around him. Otto blinks his wide green eyes, he turned side to side to find many females around once again. All of them sat at tables with familiar looking boys, all dressed up to match the strange jungle.

"This isn't my bedroom…oh no. It wasn't a dream…" he whines out.

Otto's head flopped forward. His throat burning and becoming itchy. His hands clenches his knees. He wasn't going to cry, no matter how much he felt like he wanted to.

Otto had made a fool out of himself, on his first day too!

Haruhi makes a low sound from the back of his throat. He moved to sit next to Otto and understandingly smiles at him.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Trust me, crazier things have happened and probably even crazier things will continue to happen." Haruhi admits with a low chuckle.

He glanced around the music room.

Otto sniffled.

"What happened, after I fell…unconscious?" he asked.

"Well. Kyoya-senpai fixed you up. He said you hit your head too hard, and that you shouldn't move around too much for a while." Haruhi explained, with a small smile on his round face.

Haruhi leant forward. He placed a roll of crisp bandages into Otto's hand.

"Kyoya-Senpai said to change your bandages every three or so hours. If you don't want a concussion." Haruhi added kindly.

It was somewhat nice, Otto realized.

Haruhi was nice to talk to, and what was even better was that Haruhi seemed like the most normal person here!

Which was just great!

Otto was beyond freaked out by now. Since they didn't know one another, their conversation consisted of small talk really.

Otto didn't mind that as he couldn't really talk with people well, and so far he realized Haruhi was the easiest to talk to. Everyone else had most likely lost their sanity – Otto was unsure if he, himself had lost his sanity.

From his memory Hikaru nor Kaoru was the type to hug people outside their tiny circle.

They had hugged him!

And Otto felt like he was losing his mind!

Eventually, Haruhi had to leave him sitting on the coach. Two young pretty girls had called him over.

 _'I guess Haruhi really is a host, huh?'_ Otto thought.

He watched the slightly shorter brunette trot over to the table with the girls. Otto leant back against the crimson cushion and glances around himself quietly.

He wondered if he could leave, like slowly sneak out and hope for the best.

At the thought of it, Otto sat up straight and checked the hosts once more...

...Kyoya really...

Otto then prepared his escape. Just as he was about to push himself up, a voice caused him to yelp – eyes springing out wide and clenching teeth.

"Otto-kun?" a soft sweet, sugary voice spoke kindly.

A lump form in the middle of his throat. Otto snaps his head around to stare up at the one standing to the side of him.

"Um. Yes?" Otto said.

Otto's voice becoming high pitched and he sat with his back arched, arms locked at his sides.

A girl.

He noted, a girl with long curls of strawberry blonde locks which hanged over her shoulders like a waterfall. Dark amber eyes gazes down at him anxiously, with pale skin. She wore the stranded golden dress, with the ruby bow hanging tightly around her neck.

"Otto-kun. Are you feeling better?" she questioned, her cheeks becoming pink when Otto turns fully.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. I am alright now, Kyoya-Senpai helped me. I am so sorry for scaring you." Otto says sweetly.

He was trying to be as polite as possible. He carefully pushes himself up, and bows to her in respect.

"Mi dispiace ti preoccupare."

The girl blinked at him. Her eyebrows pulled together and she clocked her head to the side in confusion.

"M-Mi dispi-ce ti preo-ccupare?" she tried to repeat.

However, the words came up slightly broken. She blushed brightly upon how badly she had messed the words up.

"Oh!" Otto gasped out, face becoming bright red.

He looked horrified with himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I sometimes get my home language mixed up with Japanese! Why is it so hard?" he blurred out.

He rambling his words in pure embarrassment. He then shook his head furiously. Hands becoming clammy, and shook at his sides.

"Your language? So you aren't Japanese?" the young female smiles at him.

Her eyes sparkling in curiosity. Her arms moved in front of her, and she leant forward happily. The smile on her face only grow when Otto let out a nervous laugh.

Otto lightly tugged on the collar of his shirt. He wondered if it had got even hotter in here.

"Y-Yes. I'm originally Italian. You see, I was born in Italy, but moved to Japan. We moved back to Italy when I was thirteen, before we returned to Japan – well, a few months ago…" Otto tried to explain.

He is so sure he had freaked the girl out now.

Who would want to be friends with somebody like himself?

A weirdo who can't speak Japanese probably?

Who would somehow breathe other words that nobody understood!

He had screwed more now, and there was no chance he would make any friends. This girl would spread the word that Otto de Angelo is a freak, and that would be that.

"May I sit with you?"

Otto had to double check. His eyes growing wide and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Sit? With me?" he asked.

Otto pointed at himself. He thumbed himself in the chest.

The girl giggled sweetly, and pushes her strawberry tuffs out of her face.

"Yes you. Otto-kun. I want to know more about you." She says happily.

Otto could only nod his head mutely. He felt himself prickle as the girl lowered herself.

She gracefully down next to him.

Otto watched as she sits with her back straight and hands crossed on her lap.

"So, what does Mi-Mi disp-iace ti preoc-cupare mean?" She questions sweetly.

Otto tilts his head forward, noticing the girl was quite taller than himself.

"Mi dispiace ti preoccupare?" he says smoothly.

The girl blushed. She nodded her head to him.

"Oh. Um. I'm sorry to have worried you." Otto said, ducking his head embarrassingly – his cheeks heating up once more.

"Aww. That's so cute." The girl said brightly.

She turned her body fully so both of them were facing on another. She closes her eyes briefly, into an eye-smile.

"So, tell me, Otto-kun? Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" she asked cutely.

Otto tilts his body. He tapped the back of his knuckles against his chin.

"My hobbies? Um. I haven't really got hobbies. I like to read sometimes, but not often and I'm not very good at drawing. Oh. I do like to cook, though." He said brightly.

"Cooking? Don't you have any maids or cooks to do that for you?" She asks quietly and plainly.

"Um. Well, not anymore…." He trailed off quietly.

Otto bites his bottom lip and the girl made a soft sound from the back of her throat. Otto swallowed a lump and forced himself to smile. His fingers twitches and he clasped them together, threading his fingers together and glancing down meekly.

"The truth is…my family moved back to Italy because of my Grandfather. He was very sick, he had developed cancer and didn't have long to live." Otto explained quietly.

Otto had no idea why he was telling this girl – this stranger something so sensitive. He found the words tumbling out from his lips and the pressure on his chest grow.

"Grandpa was very special to us, to me and we spent a lot of money on his funeral…but, we had a few financial problems soon after."

The real truth was that, his family was no long rich but they wasn't poor either...they were well off he supposed and he was fine with it.

He had grown used to it.

"Oh! That's terrible!" the girl gasped out.

She listened quietly to Otto's words before leaning forward and grasping his hands tightly.

"If there is anything I can do to help. Please let me know." she squealed out.

"U-Um…It's okay. B-But thank you anyway." Otto meekly said.

He smiled meekly from the girl's kindness. He never expected anybody to be so nice in Ouran Academy. He turned his head and inspected the Hosts once more. His face flushed redder. He looked over at the twins.

He couldn't believe he was hugged like that, by both of them...

Hikaru and Kaoru...

They were unusually cold to many people, himself included.

The games they played were quite cruel and hurtful.

Otto supposed he was pretty lucky to not be hurt like the many people who had decided to come before him. After all, he only really confessed because he was moving, and the twins had started their game but they hadn't finished it.

...Most likely because Otto had called them out on it and accepted it. He still remembered how he had cried upon realizing it. It still made him sad to this day.

"Otto-kun, will you be attending the party?"

Otto twirled his head around to look back at the girl and forces a smile at her.

A party?

What does she mean by that?

"The…The Host club is throwing a party?" he breathed out.

He felt pretty stunned about it only to feel pretty stupid. Of course they could throw a party...they have much money to do so.

"Yes. The Host Club sponsors many parties. They're always so beautiful and formal." The woman smiles brightly and sweetly.

"The parties are always a perfect place for dancing. Can you dance, Otto-kun?" she added sweetly.

Otto blinks, and shook his head. "Dance? Um. Sorry, no. I have two left feet." He admitted.

He lightly fingering the sleeve of his blazer.

The girl sighed deeply. She fanned her cherry face before reaching over and grabbing ahold of his hands. Placing hers upon his gently.

"Aw. What a shame. I was hoping we could dance." She winked at him.

Otto stared dumbfound at her.

 _'She's flirting with me!'_ Otto realized.

Otto's heart quickly beginning to pound in his chest.

 _'I can't do this. Is this what the Hosts do? All day? Really?'_ He thought nervously.

He noted this was basically how one would host a female costumer. It was too embarrassing for him, and his emerald eyes rolled up to the side with a small frown. He really couldn't do this.

...It felt so strange to talk with a woman like this.

Otto forced another smile, his eyes twitches as he sheepishly laugh. He had to end this before something happened. He was not cut out to be a Host, not one who sweet-surgery talks with a girl.

"W-Well, Um Miss…."

"Ayumi! Suzume Ayumi! Class 2-B." the strawberry blonde says dazzlingly.

Ayumi's eyes sparkling. She gracefully stands up along with him. She holds her arms in front of herself and stares at him expectantly.

Otto swallowed a lump. He tested the name over in his head...so she's a Senpai.

A year older then himself.

"Ah. Suzume-san. It was nice meeting you, but I've…I've…" he trailed off.

Otto had to figure out a way to leave while being polite. He didn't want to upset the woman, or offend her.

Suzume, Suzume was a familiar name.

A name he remembered hearing before.

Otto gasped loudly. His eyes grow wide and his jaw almost dropped.

"Suzume! Suzume-san, your family owns the Sakutaro Fly-Line!" he said in surprise.

Of course, no wonder why the name was familiar. His family had used their planes for many years now, he had even used the Sakutaro service last month to return to Japan.

He should have known he would run into somebody who owned big companies like that. He wondered if he would run into anybody who owned his favourite brands of his home food in Japan.

Otto almost smiled at the possibility.

"Hai. That is right, we do own many plane services in and outside of Japan!" Ayumi said.

She nodded her head to him and humming. "Oh! That means you must have used our service to return to Japan! Oh! How wonderful! I love to travel!"

Otto found himself smiling even wider at the beautiful young woman.

"Really? Have you ever gone to Italy before then? That is where we moved too." He explained kindly. His voice as gentle and smooth as ever.

"Italy. Of course! You were speaking Italian, weren't you? Why didn't I put that together?" Ayumi gasped dramatically out.

Ayumi fanned herself with her hand. She gently tugged on the edge of her golden dress. Too smooth it out around her knees. She groaned to herself, and shook her head at her own stupidity before apologizing to him.

Otto blinks, and chuckles. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't need to apologize. But yes. I'm pure Italian, kind of anyway. I'm a third Japanese, but mostly Italian. I still find Japanese hard to speak." He said, with a small smile.

Ayumi smiles even wider if it was even possible.

"Yes. I agree, Japanese can be difficult. I had to learn quite a few different languages. Unfortunately Italian isn't one of them, but I would love to learn the language." She said, stepping closer to Otto.

She giggled when Otto steps away shyly.

"We could learn from one another? You teach me Italian, and I'll teach you Japanese? I've noticed you pronounced a few words incorrectly. I can easily straighten them out." she said.

"O-Oh. Um. That's very kind of you, Suzume-san. I would-would be very thankful…" Otto wheezed out.

His head felt light as he listened to her. She was still flirting with him. Straighten his pronunciations out? He isn't as naïve or innocent as most people expect, he understood what that meant and he felt horrified at it.

"Perhaps we can arrange a study date." Ayumi adds with a low flirty laugh.

She flicks a strawberry blonde curl off her shoulder. She winks once again at him.

Otto could only mutely nod to her. He felt himself becoming stiff and he makes a low sound from the back of his throat. He bows as low as his somewhat lanky body would allow.

"It was lovely to meet you Suzume-san. But I really must-must go now." He forced out.

In complete honesty it sounded pretty much like rambles to his own ears, but Ayumi simply smiles at him.

His ears turned red as she giggles at him, obviously Ayumi knew exactly what she was doing. Otto wondered if Ayumi liked seeing him so nervous and flushed. It was like she enjoyed teasing him.

Otto had only met one other female person who enjoyed teasing him so and that was his own mother, who would tease him about anything.

Sometimes, as strange as it was, tease him about his apparently non-existent love-live. She always bombarded him with questions on girlfriends or even boyfriends. Thankfully, she had never found out about his confession when he was thirteen.

Otto knew, his mother would never let it go if she ever found out.

"Yes. It's just _enchanting_ to have met you Otto-kun." Ayumi say sensitively.

She leant forward and pushing a golden curtain of hair out of Otto's large forest eyes. "I do hope you'll become a Host. I'd just, adore being able to sit with you every day."

"Ah, well. Um, I don't know about that…" Otto meekly said.

He stepped away from Ayumi again. Him a Host?

Well, Tamaki had offered him to be a Host, because of his apparent cute looks or something like that.

Really, Otto wasn't sure.

He wasn't listening to Tamaki at the time – it was incredibly hard to listen to his rambling when said King was crushing him in a hug that could shatter bones.

However, Otto had quickly turned down the offer and he still strongly stands next to his answer.

 _No._

He cannot be a Host!

At first, he just thought he wouldn't be able to spent so many hours sitting in the same spot while talking to prim and up tight girls...but now, he is most definitely certain he can't be a Host.

Will all girls be like Ayumi?

So overwhelming and just plain flirting.

Hell, back in Italy he wasn't even popular among the girls or boys.

He had a small group of friends, nothing too big but he was comfortable with them – he was pretty close to them and it was hard to say goodbye.

The friends he does make, he holds dear to himself. Otto wondered if he would be able to make just as close friends at Ouran.

"I hope we can converse again. Otto-kun." Ayumi said.

Ayumi sent a cherry grin at him. She curtsied to him in return to his respected bow. Her short curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Blinked his eyes at her once more. Otto sends a true smile – though it was as shy and timid as it always was.

"Um. Yes. I hope so." He says calmly.

His back arched and straightened with his arms laid numbly at his sides. He only relaxed and let out a deep breathe of relief when Ayumi left his sight, disappearing behind one of the many jungle trees around.

Still, Otto wondered how in world were they able to have trees in a music room?

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are."

Otto jumped in surprise and turned his head to see Haruhi once again.

He sent a small smile at the brunette who returned it as he came to stand next to Otto. His large amber eyes staring after Ayumi, then he turned towards Otto.

"They normally aren't that worked up." Haruhi explained with a soft sheepish laugh.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

He suddenly appears from the shadows and stood near the pair. A large smirk twisting across his face, and he wrote something in his black book of dark secrets.

Just staring at it made Otto frown.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi said with a deep frown.

He crossed his arms. When Otto looked at him, he could almost see the gears turning in his head. He noted to himself that Haruhi has to be pretty smart, most likely one of the smartest people he will meet – after Kyoya probably.

Kyoya closed his eyes briefly, and let out a loud snort.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya chuckled deeply.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders a little.

"So he's the real brains behind the operation." Haruhi grumbled under his breathe.

Haruhi let out a deep tired – bothersome sigh. And Otto followed him with his emerald eyes, watching quietly as the brunette stalked across the jungle while holding a tray of tea.

Otto almost laughed at how annoyed he looked.

"I have to say, De Angelo-san. I'm impressed." Kyoya suddenly spoke.

He reminded the other that he was still there.

Otto gulped and turned around to look up at him in confusion.

He's impressed?

Otto wasn't sure what he did that impressed the shadow King.

"You handled Suzume-san quite well. She doesn't really visit the Host Club often, but when she does, she donates a generous amulet of fortune."

Otto simply stands quietly, gazing up at Kyoya silently and shifts under his view.

"I do hope you'll consider our proposal carefully. The Host Club could really do with somebody like you. I'm sure you can draw in more customers like Suzume-san." Kyoya said.

Otto could almost see the Yen signs within Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya didn't even give Otto time for him to reply, he swiftly turned and promptly walked away.

Otto just stared after him with wide eyes. His mind slowly turning.

Does Kyoya really think he would make a good Host?

Otto was highly doubtful, he would probably screw it up and make it so much worse.

He could ruin the club's reputation, destroy it and crush it to the ground. Don't they understand that?

Otto frowned deeply, and just stared out at the rest of the club. Quietly taking in just what they did.

True to Tamaki's words, he was the King Otto noted to himself. Otto watched as the sweet tall blonde buttered up his customers. He charmed them with such a smile that it even made Otto's legs buckle.

 _'Tamaki really is a Prince. Isn't he?'_ Otto thought to himself.

He shook his head and looked away with a soft flushed face. Otto is sure that if Tamaki turned his charm onto him...Otto knew he wouldn't stand a chance at all.

Sighing softly under his breathe, his face still hot Otto understood why Tamaki is the King or Prince of the Host Club.

Otto decided to look at the other Hosts. Otto focuses his attention onto the most adorable, dinky and pure lovable boy he had seen.

Honey-Senpai. The cute honey haired male was so bright, like a true baby born from the sun. Born from a sun ray, a bouncing ball of sparkling sun-shine. He could easily make anybody smile, melt any frozen heart.

Otto wondered if Honey-Senpai really is eighteen years old. He hardly looked like it.

 _'Is he really a senior?'_ Otto thought.

His lips pulling into a small smile as he watched the small boy laugh while eating cake. Otto remembered the flowers that were still sitting around his neck, thanks to his Senpai and gently pulled them off.

Carefully he fingered the petals, as he gazed upon them. He didn't really like flowers, as most people does, he doesn't know why.

Maybe because they're just too bright, or just to, well, happy in his option. Otto shook his head, he places the necklace of large red flowers onto one of the tree branches near him. Otto then turned to look at Honey-Senpai's closest and most precious friend.

Mori-Senpai.

Otto still felt a little star struck at how tall he was, or how strong he is.

Either way, just looking at him, Otto knows how protective he is over his cousin which is understandable considering how Honey-Senpai looks.

He doesn't look like he would last long in a fight.

Mori-Senpai was very attractive, sure Honey-Senpai was still just as attractive. Otto doesn't think he could choose between them, he had no idea how these girls could pick between them!

Otto wondered how many times the pair had received confessions.

Otto smiled to himself. He could see both letting the admirers down sweetly and kindly.

Still, he wondered what kind of girl or boy the pair would truly fall in love with?

Otto scratched the back of his head. Just who would gain the attention of any of the Hosts?

At that thought, Otto blushed and shook his head furiously. A small voice in his head reminded him that there were two hosts that he had a crush on.

Immediately, Otto shyly looks over to said table and bristled from pure embarrassment. He remembered how their reunion had went.

Otto still and probably wouldn't ever understand their reunion and Otto wasn't sure if he wanted to understand.

Maybe they felt guilty?

Otto stared at the twins and noticed how much laid back they were...how happy they were.

Yes. That seemed right.

They must have felt guilty, very guilty when they saw him. Judging from how they act with the girls...Otto assumed they must have made amends with the many girls and boys they had hurt.

After all...who would still come to see them if people still held resentment towards them?

Otto felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips at the thought.

He felt happy for them.

Happy to know they were more, well, happy now.

Back then, Otto could only ever see the sadness in their eyes. His eyes swept across the music room once again, they must be friends and Otto wondered if maybe it was Tamaki who had changed them.

Somehow anyway. Somebody like Tamaki most definitely would leave an everlasting effect.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stick around and see just how this club runs.

Otto still felt a little anxious.

He couldn't really believe he had decided to stay the whole three hours of the club.

Apparently, on Mondays the club only runs the afternoon but then the rest of the week the clubs runs different times of the days. Otto had been given the many Clubs timetable, and he frowns a little. It was like the Academy was more worried about club activities than lessons.

Thank god he had applied for double lessons.

Double Math, English, Science and History.

Why did he go for History, when it was just required for him to have Math, English and Science, well Otto for some strange reason loved History.

Of knowing what had happen in the past.

Now. Everyone was moving back and forth.

Otto watched briefly. The costumers were leaving and then he became painfully aware that if he doesn't leave soon he would be trapped in the music room with just the Host Club.

With that thought...he quickly moved in-between the many females and few males really. Eager to get out, and maybe address everything else tomorrow. Right now, he needed a break.

Otto was pretty proud of himself. He had slide through a door without being noticed.

Otto stepped into the corridor and breathed in the fresh air sharply. It was strange, to go from Semi-hot room to a much colder temperature but it felt good. So much better than the Music Room. Otto never really liked summer.

Otto pushed his hair off his neck and glanced about himself. It was cooler, and Otto loved it.

He had to wait a few minutes for his Mother to come and get him. Otto didn't not have a driver anymore was pretty annoying he supposed. His Mother was going to come and pick him up every day and drop him off.

He decided to wait a little in the library.

He asked a few of the girls, and they had eagerly showed him where it was, before bidding him goodbye.

He spent a good half an hour in library before leaving. Just looking at the books. Spending his time struggling to read the titles of the books. His mobile phone went off.

The phone let him know his Mum was on her way. However, his phone wasn't as flashy or high-stranded as the other students but it was good enough for what it does.

Otto pocketed his small plain white phone. Otto turned and began to walk along the hallway. He had to go back past the Music Room to get back to the main door.

He was a bit worried about running into any of the Hosts, but Otto had waited around long enough...hoping they had left to go home by now.

It was pretty late.

Otto poked his head out and looked down the hallway where the Music Room was located.

He stared a few seconds. He stood and waited to see if anybody comes out. Otto stared daggers at the door, and just waiting for it to open but it doesn't.

Otto slowly started down the hallway. He speed quietly towards the staircase leading to the next level below him. The only way out, he could almost imagine the Hosts walking down the steps together.

Just as the blonde haired boy was about to step onto the stairs. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the elbow. His shiny black shoe touched the first polished marble step, before the hand gripped his arm and pulled him backward.

"Ah. Otto... Please wait."

A familiar, but not familiar voice gasps.

It filled Otto's ears and just making him blink at nothingness. Everything around him spun around him. His feet twisted, and his body was jolted backward. He twisted on the balls of his feet and he felt his whole body tilting oddly.

Otto collided with another soft body.

He knocked both over in a soft thud. Their bodies vibrated as they hit the ground.

Otto felt his body shudder and pulse from the way he fell. The palms of his hands and knees ached and stung in particular spots. He blinked.

He lets out a soft groan. He wondered to himself why all he could see was yellow. Sparkling gold? Had he hit his head? Maybe too hard? Either way it was a very pretty shade of honey.

Otto had to admit...he wouldn't mind seeing it every day.

"Um. Otto…?"

Otto became painfully aware that something he was against was moving.

No breathing.

And not just that...Otto noticed that his forehead and nose was pressed against something that was just as warm and soft as whatever he laying on.

His back arched in an odd curved way with his arms stretched above him and legs slightly fold. Otto blinks once more.

"Huh?"

"Otto. This is pretty uncomfortable." The voice chuckled awkwardly.

"Huh!"

Otto felt his whole body flush. His cheeks automatically warming up and he let out loud shriek. He throw himself away, eyes blowing even wider and crawling backward until his back pressed against the wall of the hallway.

Otto's heart was pounding harshly in his chest, and his hand shook at his sides.

"W-What?" he gasped out.

Otto's head slowly rocked side to side in surprise.

What was going on?

He blinked more. He stared at the other male across from him. His messy tangerine tuffs framing his cat-line pineapple orbs.

Yes.

There was no denial, it was one of the twins.

Hikaru or Kaoru, he wasn't sure. Either way, he was terrified.

Why would one come running after him for? He really couldn't deal with this.

He felt too overwhelmed.

 _All this on his first day! Really!_

Slowly, the Hitachiin eases himself up. He blinked himself a little, and shifts on the spot. His messy orange hair sat around his face.

A few tuffs parted on the left side of his forehead. His golden eyes were large and round, looking just surprised as Otto was. He looked around himself briefly, before turning his gaze onto Otto.

Otto looked like a cat ready to run off at any moment.

"Um. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…" he said.

The orange haired boy's voice gentle and kind. He laughs lowly, and rubs the back of his throat.

Otto blinked owlishly at him. He slowly tilting his head to the side. His mouth opened and shut, unsure of what to do or say.

All he could do was tremble, with his back slightly hunched and he brought his knees up. He pressed them to his chest.

Unlike before, Otto noticed the boy was wearing the Ouran High School. His blazer neatly button up, with familiar midnight pants. It looked so similar to his own.

Otto slowly nods his head to what the boy said. His lips parted, and he sniffled.

"O-Oh…Okay…" he mumbled.

The Hitachiin scrambled to his feet, and quickly bent over to help Otto up. He gentle took Otto's hand, and easing him into his own feet. He helped to keep Otto's balance, and when he was sure Otto wasn't going to fall, he stepped away.

"Otto…um, I wanted to…um, talk to you about, um the day you left." The boy said quietly.

Otto stares. "Then you're…"

"Kaoru. Yeah. I'm Kaoru. Um. Hikaru and I, we part our hair so it's easier for people to tell." Kaoru explained with a small smile.

He pointed to the small hairs parted on the left.

Otto nodded his head once again. So...Hikaru's hair would be parted on the right.

Otto glanced side to side, his face still hot and ruby. He sharply breathe, before what the Hitachiin had said sank in. He snapped his head up to look at Kaoru with wide, green orbs.

"W-Wait. The day I left? So you remember?" he wheezed out in surprise.

Kaoru smiles widely and nods his head to Otto.

"Yeah. I remember and I wanted to apologize for me and my brother did to you. We wasn't fair. I wasn't fair, and I know I hurt you a lot." He said.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Otto stared at him. He quietly listened to him and felt his chest tighten while staring at the young twin. Otto felt more than surprised that Kaoru had come to apologize to him for something that had happen years ago. He really had changed, and Otto wondered if Hikaru had changed too?

"I'm so sorry. Otto." Kaoru said.

Kaoru bowed with his arms pressed at his side. Bowing as low as his body would allow, with his eyes closing briefly.

It was strange, Otto realized.

He had felt startled when Kaoru went as far as to bow to him. And he shifted on his feet, and began to play with the sleeve of his blazer. Otto shyly looking at the youngest twin.

"Kaoru…" he began.

It was pretty strange to say the name...He had thought he would never say that name again, or see the boy again but here he is.

Here he was...talking to Kaoru. He stared at the boy and couldn't help but fell the jitters and anxiousness fill his veins. His stomach flipped, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Um. Kaoru. It's okay…it's fine…um." Otto struggled to say.

He was unsure of what to say, really. He did forgive them.

He forgave Kaoru a long time ago, it wasn't his fault or Hikaru's fault.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled timidly at Kaoru.

"It's okay, really. Honestly, it happened three years ago Kaoru. I forgave you long ago. I no longer have a crush on you." He chuckled.

Kaoru blinks once and then twice. His face blank, before he smiles in return.

"Right. I just didn't want it to be awkward, especially now that Boss has his eye on you. He'll be hunting you down, bugging you, until you give in." he said with a soft, low chuckle.

"Oh…yay…" Otto murmured sarcastically and shook his head.

"Is…is he always like that? I swear he cut off my wind pipes, at least twice…"

"Oh. He is worse, really." Kaoru snorted.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the thought of his supposed Boss. Tamaki was pretty scary sometimes, especially when he pops up in random places. Come out from strange places.

Otto groans loudly. He rubbed his hand against his forehead.

"I'm guessing you're speaking from experiences." He muttered with a soft sigh.

Was he really going to be stalked by the other bearing blonde?

The King?

The Boss?

Otto wasn't sure if he could handle Tamaki popping up randomly and squeezing him to death!

"Yeah. You could say that." Kaoru said.

He chuckling once again and sheepishly shifting on his feet. He moved his weight from one foot to the other. Strangely, it was pretty comfortable for the pair to talk.

"Well. I, um, hope we can be friends then." Otto says bravely, smiling widely.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Kaoru uttered out, and smiled in return.

Otto felt anxious. He had just decided to become friends with the very same Hitachiin he had crushed on three years ago.

 _Maybe, Ouran High School Academy wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

 ** _Yes! Second chapter. Haha~ Oh! And well done everyone! Otto is Italian! Which means he will be introducing the Host Club to the world of Italy! Hehe._**

 _Andando Vomitare_ ** _\- Going to throw up_**

 _Non Impossibile_ ** _\- No possible  
_**

 _O_ _h Dio_ ** _\- Oh God  
_**

 _Aiutami per favore_ ** _\- Help me please  
_**

 _Grazie per preoccuparsi_ ** _\- Thank you for worrying  
_**

 _Mi dispiace ti preoccupare_ ** _\- I'm sorry to worry you_**

 ** _I own nothing, but Otto and Ayumi_ Suzume! - A few other female costumers **

_**"See you soon at the Ouran HighSchool Host Club~"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nya~ Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I never expected to get so many people liking it! Thank you so much!_** _Keelan1210, Tuppence, Kit, Miss Ominous, Akiie-cha, Aqua Lilly, AnimeBestie, and Swimmer1102_ _**for reviewing! I loved reading each and ever comment you've submitted! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry about the long wait! I hope you like it! Nya~**_

 ** _Couples: Hikaru/Otto/Kaoru_**

 ** _Haruhi/Otto - Friendship_**

 ** _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_** _KSdees **for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Illness Of The Princess_**

Otto De Angelo was lost...

...Again.

He walked back and forth through the halls.

Otto's eyes skittering side to side. He looked at the signs hanging above the many doors.

Why were the signs pink?

Why is everything pink in this goddamn school?

With a frustrated groan, he kicks wildly at the small fancy bins around.

Otto panted. He watched as the bin bounced and spilled rubbish out across the shiny crystal floor.

 _'It's my second day! I can't skip it like yesterday!'_ he thought.

Otto looked at the clock on his cheap mobile phone. The glowing limes green numbers beam up at him. He still had ten minutes before lessons start, and Otto was determined to be there!

Otto straightened himself and began searching for his classroom. He frowned even deeper. He looked down at the map he had been given the day before, and shook his head furiously.

He screwed the paper up.

"It's useless. I don't understand half of the words on here." He murmured to himself.

Otto threw it into a nearby bin with a frustrated hiss. Otto found himself kicking another bin. He flinched as the mental bin hit the ground with a gentle thud, spilling out everything it had been carrying.

"You know, it's a crime to abuse bins in Ouran Academy."

Otto felt himself jolt in surprise.

He had not expected anybody to talk to him. There were a few other students around him, but they eventually ran off before he could even ask them where the classroom is. He felt his skin prickles all over, and he felt his hair stand on ends.

He felt startled.

Otto twisted around with his arms locked at his side. He was expecting to meet the disproving gaze of a teacher...of a Sensei, and not a pair of identical troublemakers.

Otto stepped back and peered at the bins behind him.

The boy's green eyes flashed. He took in the mess he has made.

"Um. It's not really against the rules…is it?" he asked with a low stutter.

Otto quickly turned around and began to clean the rubbish away. He throw the paper back into the bin.

He didn't want to be in trouble on his second day. He counted his lucky stars that he wasn't ground or anything for skipping his first day.

He could only imagine what his parents would do if he had broken one of Ouran's very-very little rules.

"You're way too trusting."

One of the red haired boys laughed.

Both crouched down on either sides of Otto. They started to help him clean away the rubbish.

It set his cheeks on fire. Otto couldn't help but feel thankful to have them help him.

The bin was pretty large and held a lot of rubbish. It sent way to much rubbish across the clear floor.

Otto glanced at the twin that had spoken to him; he couldn't help but notice the orange haired boy's voice was firm and deep. It was a nice contradiction to his brother's much softer and gentler tone of voice.

The other twin smiles kindly, and nudged Otto in his side.

This caused Otto to jolt with a small hum.

"So what did the bin do to you?" he questioned softly.

The boy's golden eyes sparkling in pure amusement.

Otto found his face paling. His eyes growing wide in realization, they had caught him kicking the bin and it was pretty embarrassing...Otto felt horrified that he had been caught doing something so childish.

"Um. I'm lost…again." Otto forced out.

Otto frowned even deeper. The twin chuckled at him once again.

Otto somewhat gracefully stood, and dusted his hands off.

Honestly, he was expecting the twins not to help but walk pass – completely ignoring him.

...They had helped him, and it made him smile shyly.

"Trying to find your class?"

"What class are you in?"

Otto blinks once and then twice. He felt slightly dizzy as he heard their voices merge into one, and speak together.

They asked questions that made him shiver a little. He forces a strain smile, and gently scratches at the back of his head. His nose twitching.

"Um. 1-A. But I have no idea where it is. Perduto!" he sighed deeply.

He shrugged his shoulders. He held his hands up.

The twins shared a declivous look. Their sparkling golden eyes flickered. Lips formed matching smirks.

"Ah! We know exactly where it is! Trust us!" they spoke.

 _'Trust them? I'm not sure if I even trust my cat that much…'_ Otto thought to himself.

Otto's eyebrows raised to his sandy blonde hairline. His lips crush together, and twitch as he stares back at the twins. He felt as if they're up to something, but like always it went over his head.

Otto completely overlooked the pure cunning and amused expression upon the twin's faces.

His green eyes widen, and his shoulders stiffen when the twins swiftly circled him. Much like a pair of lions eyeing their delicious prey. It made him uneasy. Did he trust them?

Maybe, one day he will but right now. Nope.

"C-Checosa?" Otto forced out nervously.

He eyed both boys up with confusion.

What could they possibly want from him?

He blinks once and then twice, before what they said sunk in fully.

"Ah. You know where Class 1-A is? Can you show me, please?" he all, but begged.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a smirk. They moved around Otto.

Said blonde haired boy felt his body jolt as one of the twins crossed his left arm over his shoulder and crossed his legs – leaning against Otto's side.

The other twin turned and leant against his other side. He placing his right arm around Otto's arm.

"We'll show you."

"We're more than happy to show you, Otto."

Otto's face burned redder, and he gulps. His body becomes stiff and he could feel both twins.

They're so close to him, too close to him and he really wasn't enjoying how the twins were speaking to him.

Whispering the words into his ears.

The heat in his face grows more and more.

He wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming from his hot face.

Otto had no idea how to act in a situation like this.

The embarrassment became too much, and he tried to step forward, only to feel his foot crush against the ground. The front part of his midnight shoe twist forward underneath his foot.

Emerald eyes sprung wide, and Otto let out yelp as he felt his body flip forward.

Otto clenches his eyes shut as he fell. His arms stretched out above him and landing face first with a soft thud. He makes a soft grunt and sighs to himself.

Silence.

Not even a single voice filled the corridor.

It was completely quiet, and Otto could only hear his heart pounding in his head.

He was worried that it was so loud that the twins might be able to hear it.

He was beyond horrified, and whined softly to himself. Just as he felt like everything around him was beginning to crash, ripped apart.

"Oh! You're a _hero_ alright!" The familiar voice chuckles.

Otto felt a hand carefully take his shoulder. Helping him sit up fully.

Otto blinks owlishly, and pouts. He clocked his head side to side in confusion. What was happening?

" _Ot-to!_ You're so clumsy." The other twin said softly.

He helped Otto to his feet.

"This is the second time you've tripped in front of us." Both twins said.

They had their hands on their hips. They smiled widely down at him. Lips twitching into a smirk, golden eyes sparkling cunningly at him.

Otto lets out a soft sigh. Otto's head flopping forward and scratched at the back of his head.

"Imbarazzante…I'm a very clumsy person." He admitted with soft snort.

Honestly, it is nothing.

He had even tripped over and fell down stone steps before.

It was a wonder why he had never seriously hurt himself.

He has, however, broken bones many times over.

Otto had been in all kinds of accidents.

"You should be more careful."

"We don't want you to hurt yourself."

Otto nervously laughed. He shovelled away from the twins with a dry lump forming in his throat. He swallowed it and winced a little. He forced a smile upon his face. His nose twitched.

"U-Um. I don't want to be late…" he mumbled slowly.

Otto shyly looking off to the side. "Not after missing my first day…"

"Right! Of course!" one twin spoke.

He stepping up to Otto's side. He sent a look to his brother, who quickly grabbed ahold of Otto's other arm. Both twins locking the poor sandy boy between them, leaving him no room to make an escape.

"We'll show you the way right now!"

Otto pouted a little. He glanced between the twins. He felt he should trust their direction. The both of them have been at Ouran High School much longer then he had.

Otto had only been here for one day really. Sure, it had been a very surprising day but Otto would feel so much better if he was able to attend at least one lesson this week!

But!

He felt like the two was keeping something from him. That Hikaru and Kaoru was keeping something from him.

What's he supposed to do?

Otto could only mutely nod to the pair.

Whatever it was they're hiding, there was only one way to find out what it is.

Otto allowed himself to be whisked away by the pair. He wondered briefly he would ever regret allowing the two to do this.

(He had no idea they wouldn't leave him alone from that day on – so in a way, he should regret it.)

At first, Otto tried to pay attention to the direction he was being dragged through. He tried desperately to memorize every classroom or signs he passes until he began to feel a sense of déjà vu.

The rooms they began to pass were familiar, and his eyebrows pulled together. 'Just where are we going?'

"Wait a minute!" Otto cried out in retaliation.

He realized just where he was being brought to. He tried to kick his legs out to stop them both the foxy haired twins were so much taller than him. Both had long legs that he was basically off the ground with his legs hanging out below him.

"Fermare questo momento! I said stop!" Otto squealed out.

He panted when the twins slide to a stop. He pants so deeply that his throat burned, and he wheezed loudly. His skin slightly sweaty now.

"I have to go to class! Not the-the H-Host C-Club." He forced out with glowing cheeks.

Otto stares up at the door, eyeing the hanging sign above it and sniffled softly. He jolted, and let out a soft yelp when hands gently took his chin and his attention was directed upward to look at one of the twins.

"Didn't you get the letter? Otto?" The taller boy questioned.

The boy's gentle and soft-toned voice filling Otto's ears.

Otto's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Letter?

What letter could he be speaking about?

"Sensei was sick today. So we got the day off. Everyone should have got a hand written letter of apology." He continued.

Otto felt his jaw drop in complete shock. What did he just say? A hand written letter? Really? He felt beyond blown away.

His brother bites out a soft chuckle. He leant fully against Otto. His golden orbs shimmers as he stares down at Otto with a sly glint within his orbs. His lips pulls into a large smirk, and leans close to the small Italian male.

"And Boss wants you to be present at club today. So either you go with us willingly or we will have to go for a much more fun direction." He smirked down at Otto.

Otto flushed and slowly ducked his head feeling horrified once again. What does he mean by fun?

He pressed his lips together. Otto puffed his cheeks out. There was really nowhere he could go, if he really did want to escape.

He would be captured within a few seconds, as he is a very clumsy person and not just that either.

The twins would have grabbed ahold of him in less than a minute, and Otto was a little scared to find out what this fun direction would be.

Otto eventually stubbornly nodded his consent.

Both orange haired boys hummed loudly. Their lips twirling into familiar smirks and they both gently pats him on both shoulders.

"Besides, if you're that worried about lessons. We could help you catch up."

They began, both mirroring one another and shoving a hand into their pocket while waving their other hand in the air. Walked towards the door.

"We're in the same class, after all~"

Otto froze, he made a low yelp that rips from the back of his throat. He felt a little dizzy at just what he heard.

"W-What! You're in my class?!" he gasped out.

He rushed after the pair and his heart started up as he stepped through the doors which they had held open to him. A large heart pounding smirk upon their faces.

"Of course. We're at the top of our year. We have to be." They purred, and it just made Otto dizzy.

When he stepped through the door, he was expecting to find the room filled with something...anything like yesterday.

Otto was greatly shocked to find it completely empty. Nothing in sight. Just a normal classroom. Gently pink crystal floor, with matching walls and a row of large clear windows that was slightly open and letting in a nice cool breeze.

A few lush red and golden framed coaches around.

"Ottie-chan!" squealed a bubbly voice.

Otto barely had any time to catch the flying golden haired boy.

Honey held tightly onto Otto much like a monkey, arms looped tightly around his shoulders. He forced Otto to spin once on the balls of his feet.

"Ottie-chan! Ottie-chan! Ottie-chan! I missed you so much!" Honey laughed gleefully.

He leaped backward, but still clenching Otto's elbows. His honey eyes sparkling up at him with a biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I'm so happy to see you! Will you eat cake with me today?"

Otto blinks once, then twice, feeling pretty dizzy with the smaller male. Even in his school uniform. Otto noticed he looked adorable and he could understand why so many girls liked him.

"O-Oh. Honey-Senpai. You saw me yesterday." He says with a gentle smile.

He reminded himself that the sun-kissed boy was older than him and not younger. He didn't want to insult him by speaking in that voice one would when speaking to a young child.

"I know. But I missed you so much! Usa-chan missed you too, right Usa-chan!" Honey says gleefully.

Honey held his pink bunny out. He made its arms wiggle up and down.

Otto felt a little confused and amazed to see the pink bunny. Just where had Honey been hiding that thing? It's rather large.

"O-Oh. Well, I missed you too…Usa-chan." Otto breathes out.

Otto smiled kindly. His smile brought out the massive bandage on his cheek. Otto gently pats Honey on the head.

Otto flushes even redder when Honey laughs sugary at him.

He found himself being ripped off the ground. His legs swung about as long arms looped around him, and his face crushed into somebody's chest. His eyes clenched shut, wincing as he found his face smothered against a familiar blazer.

Otto let out a soundless gasp as he was spun around furiously.

"You're so cute~" a familiar voice shrieked out around him.

The voice made his ears ring. His heart skipped a beat in his chest.

"Senpai! I can't breathe!" Otto cried out.

With as much strength as possible, Otto shoved against the so-called 'Boss' of the Host Club.

He pushed away from Tamaki, and let out a deep breath. Tamaki released him. Only for a second before Otto was pulled back into an overbearing hug, and crushing his much smaller body into his.

"It'll be no good if you kill him, Boss." The twins said together.

They shrugged their shoulders and swinging their arms up. They stood next to each other like mirrors. Their eyes half-lidded. They looked quite bored with what their King was doing.

"It'll be quite a shame if he can't move no more." They said.

Kyoya makes a low clicking sound with his tongue. He pushed his round glasses up his pointed nose.

"And we'll never reach that goal if Angelo-san can't breathe. Nee, Tamaki." He uttered out, almost darkly.

Like Tamaki had snatched away his favourite toy.

Even Otto moved away in fear, along with Tamaki and even ended up clinging to one another.

The shadow man was beyond scary, so much scarier than anything he had ever seen before.

Otto swore he heard Kyoya even mutter out an _'idiot'_ under his breathe.

Tamaki laughed sheepishly, but doesn't fully release Otto. It was enough space for the sandy blonde haired boy to turn and look up at the blonde.

"What do you want now? I've already told you I don't want to be a Host." He said as bravely as possible.

That had to be the only reason why he was kidnapped and hassled to the Host Club. He truly doesn't want to be a Host. He highly believed he wouldn't be able to do the job well!

Too much pressure for somebody like himself!

"You've misunderstood Angelo-san. We understand your rejection. But I believe you need to think it through, and besides, it might be fun if you stuck around and joined in on a few events of ours." Kyoya smirks down at Otto.

Kyoya eyes closed and Otto shivers in confusion. Not quite following the shadow-man's line of thinking.

"Not hosting of course, but standing on the side lines and looking in. Perhaps handing out tea, if you like."

Tamaki grins and cuts in before Kyoya could fully finish.

Kyoya had a blanked expression – it didn't seem like he cared really.

"And after a month is up, you can join us or fully reject the offer. We will leave you alone completely if you decide to reject our offer!" Tamaki bellowed out.

Otto blushed. Especially when Tamaki winks teasingly at him.

"Leave me alone? Completely?" Otto repeats slowly.

Tamaki nodded much like a puppy would to its master.

Otto gulps, his forest eyes flickers. He glanced over his shoulder at the twins behind him.

"Those two, as well?" Otto desperately, thumbing at the fiery haired boys.

"We'll do our best!" the twins called out at once.

The twin's voices twisting around one another and merging into a sing-song like tone. They both winked at Otto.

Otto peered back at them. The wink caused him to flush redder.

Tamaki grins widely. His eyes sparkled and held his hand out to the young blonde haired male.

"Do we have a deal?" he asks with a sweet tone of voice.

Otto stared at him with large eyes. He quietly thought to himself with his lips in a small line.

...So basically he would be having a trial, right?

But not hosting, just giving tea and watching. He was allowed to join in on any events, and apparently have fun – what kind of fun could they have in a club like this?

It was beyond him.

His eyes lower to look at the hand. He stared at it longer before reaching out and grasping Tamaki's larger hand.

"O-Okay. We have a deal." He uttered out bravely.

Otto forced a strain smile. He wondered if he was making the biggest mistake ever. Agreeing to join in on a club like this?

Well not fully, but enough. It made his stomach twist.

Tamaki gasped out, and clapped his hands together.

"Great!" he said brightly.

Tamaki leered down at him with a wide smile. He leant in closer to Otto's face with large sparkling sweet blue eyes. He then spun around.

"Now where is my little Natural Boy? Haruhi!" he called out.

Otto blinked at the back of Tamaki's head. A large sweat-drop appeared on the side of his head. He couldn't help but feel sorry for said brunette boy.

He couldn't imagine having to put up with somebody like Tamaki. He was just so bright, bubbly and out there! Otto had never met somebody like that before. He could only wonder what Tamaki would create, what journey would the blonde form him onto.

Otto couldn't help but feel terrified by it.

"Haruhi's late again."

"He'll never work of his debt at this rate."

The twins spoke together with a mischievous tone pitching in their voices.

It makes Otto shudder, and gulp. Otto's eyes widened. He felt them lean up against him and place their weight upon his much smaller form.

Said boy grunted and looked between them with big eyes.

"I thought you guys were going to leave me alone now?" Otto said.

Otto beeping his words out stubbornly. He puffs his cheeks out, and sniffled. His nose twitched as he struggled to keep himself up right.

Laughter licked at his ears. Otto flushes a bit.

One of the twins moved closer to him and grinned.

"We agreed to leave you alone once you've made a decision." He said with a gentle voice.

Otto blinked at him in thought. Right...that is what was agreed upon but he couldn't stop himself from feeling more anxious than before.

"Besides, we don't like being apart from our new toys." His brother added smoothly.

The twin smirked widely. He chuckled when Otto stared at him in pure shock.

Toy!

Otto felt astonishment.

He had never been called a toy, or a new toy either! He felt shocked.

"Giocattolo…I'm a…toy…a Giocattolo…" he mumbled in surprise.

He wasn't sure if he was horrified or flattered.

Either way, he knew he didn't like being called a toy, or a giocattolo for that matter.

And before he could even utter a word, the twin laughed and skittered away. They fully intended to go and torture their King.

The twins joyfully waved at the short boy as they went. Otto just wanted to cry. He felt amazed but scared.

"I'm a Toy…" Just a toy…?

"I wouldn't worry about it. They call me their toy all the time." A familiar gentle voice said behind him.

Otto turned around in time to see Haruhi walk into the room.

Haruhi tugged at a soft silk syrup lock between his sparkling amber eyes. He smiled comfortingly at Otto.

He came to stand near him.

"They're just teasing. They won't purposely hurt you or anything." Haruhi adds.

Otto smiles meekly, and twitches a little.

"Well, that's good…I guess." He mumbled.

Haruhi lets out a soft chuckle.

Otto lets out a soft sigh, and runs his fingers through his silk hair. He glanced at Haruhi from the corner of his eyes. He noticed how short Haruhi was in comparison to himself.

"I see they've roped you in, huh?" Haruhi says smoothly.

Haruki smirked a little when Otto let out a deep groan and shook his head.

"It isn't that bad, once you get used to the weirdness." He muttered.

Otto looks at him. Otto pouts a bit more.

"Weirdness? It'll get worse?" he murmured out.

Otto snorted in thought. He shook his head once again. Thinking of what could possibly be worse then what he had seen?

The club had filled the room with trees, creating a jungle! What could be stranger than that?

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi said.

Haruhi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

And then in a blink of any eye, Haruhi lets out yelp as Tamaki shot across the room.

Tamaki throw him around. Much like he had been doing with Otto.

"Haruhi! Oh! I missed you so much! My little Natural Host!" he squealed out.

Tamaki spun around furiously. He laughed joyfully.

"Senpai! You are crushing me! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Haruhi growled.

Haruhi pulled away. He glared at blonde with sharp eyes. He snorted loudly, and shook his head at the taller male. He huffed, and blowing a curl out of his face.

The young Italian boy stood idly by. He just watched the quite familiar scene play out.

He may have only been at Ouran High School for almost a week, but both Tamaki and Haruhi have a strange friendship.

It was a little odd to him, but at least the two were somewhat friends he guessed.

Though, Otto had a feeling Tamaki has a much more complicated friendship with Kyoya, but only time will tell. He supposed.

"Um. What exactly are we doing to today?" Otto finally questioned.

He shook out of his thoughts and clocking his head to the side. His eyes flickered. He watched Tamaki slide into his depressed state, crouching over with a black cloud suddenly appearing above his head – growing mushrooms.

Why mushrooms?

It was strange, considering he was the King. The Princes of the Host Club.

A Prince that loves mushrooms so much that they would grow wherever he places his hands.

Why?

Otto lets out a stuttered grunt once again when he felt a pair of hands placed upon his head.

He pouted. He already knew who had decided to come up behind him. Both red haired boys stood identically on both sides of him, with one of their hands shoved in his pockets while their other hand laid flat against his head.

"We're sponsoring a party. Don't you remember?"

"It was announced yesterday, but then again you slept most the day away."

Otto bristled. "I didn't sleep the day away…I, um, fainted." He huffed softly.

Otto crossed his arms stubbornly. He shifted his weight from one foot the other foot. He could hear the ridicule within their tones, they are teasing him again.

"Um. So a party?" he muttered.

He tried to push the twins off with a _'puppy like'_ glare. He can't glare probably, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try.

"Today is purely party planning. It's important to create a beautiful and trusting atmosphere for our customers. We want them to enjoy their night." Kyoya said.

Kyoya took out his trusty pineapple laptop. He set it up in a blink of an eye.

Otto was a bit amazed at how fast he had begun to blowing through important things that Otto, himself would have miss.

He wouldn't have thought about it at all.

Haruhi sighs, and sit down across from Kyoya. He makes a low sound from the back of his throat.

"You mean, you just want to make sure they pay." He said under his breath.

Otto smiled in amusement.

Kyoya ignored Haruhi's comment. He carried on typing. His dark eyes flickers behind his glasses.

"If we don't maintain our reputation, we'll lose our precious clients." He said with a smooth and clam voice.

Kyoya sat much like a Prince would. Back arched and shoulders stiff.

"So, what's the plan then?" Otto meekly asked.

He titled his head to the side and peered over Kyoya's head to look at the screen. He felt curious about what Kyoya was planning for this party.

Otto, himself, never really liked parties and tended to avoid them.

The most parties he would have, was, well something called Pizza parties and that took most energy out of him.

"Just the typical attractions. Nothing too fancy."

"A beautiful theme, fireworks, the best quality food, and music – we have to get orchestra, lanterns and a five tier cake decorated up to stranded."

"Just a customary party."

Otto frowned. He looked between the twins in shock.

Were they serious?

That is no way in hell ordinary!

Even when his family had a lot of money, they never throw a party like that before.

"…Normal, right…" he huffed to himself. .

"Stupid rich people…" Haruhi sighs to himself.

He sunk further into his chair with a frown. Obviously he had the same thoughts as Otto.

The twins chuckled, before one of them turned to look over at Tamaki.

"Hey Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" he called out.

A smirk appearing on his face. His deep voice filling the room.

Otto blinks a little. He followed the boy's direction to find Tamaki hunched over a table depressingly eating noodles.

Ramen. Otto hadn't had ramen in a long time, not before he left for Italy. He felt his mouth water.

 _'Looks like I know what I am having tonight…'_ he thought to himself.

Otto wondered what was wrong with Tamaki.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" The other orange haired boy added.

"Princess Kasuga? Who is that?" Otto asked.

He tried to place said girl but couldn't. He doesn't recall meeting anybody with that name, and it made him curious.

Why would Tamaki be upset about this girl for?

Kyoya hums softly to himself, and closes his eyes.

"Kasugazki Kanako, nicknamed Princess Kasuga by many of the students of Ouran. A regular paying costumer that has been attending the Host Club since we first opened up. We expect you to treat her with respect. And honestly, Tamaki, you shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" he smirked widely.

Kyoya chuckled under his breath. He glanced over at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

Otto's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"Illness? Is she sick?" he asked in concern.

"Aw. You're cute. She isn't sick, she's just got the host hopping disease."

"A.K.A never the same boy twice disease."

Otto frowned. He slapped at the twins hands as they tried to tug on his cheeks once again. He sighed to himself.

The twins kept teasing him.

Otto tried to step away from the grabby boys.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya added somewhat pleasantly.

He typed even more upon his laptop, he peered up at them with dark orbs.

"Oh, I see. So he's upset because I took her from him." Haruhi grunted out with a deep groan.

Haruhi ducked his head and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Senpai, you're so immature at times. Completely irresponsible." He muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Otto felt a sweat-drop form on the side of his head once more.

 _'Ouch. That's harsh. I wonder if Senpai understood it was an insult…'_ Otto wondered to himself.

Honestly, he had to take his hat off to the brunette.

Haruhi knew quite a few longwinded words that even Otto didn't quite get.

Tamaki's blue orbs widen and he stares at Haruhi for a few seconds before shaking his head. He pouted before crying loudly, and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" he bellowed out dramatically.

"Momma…that's the second time he has said something like that…" Otto said in thought.

Just who was this _'Mummy?'_ as far as he could see, everyone in the Host were male.

One of the twins makes a clicking sound, as he overheard Otto's words and had admit he never truly paid attention to Tamaki when he went on his dramatic cries.

"I'm sorry, but who is Momma?" he finally asked.

Otto clocked his head to the side in thought.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya sighed.

"Ah."

The other twin frowned. He blinked his golden eyes and leant forward to look down at Haruhi. His lips pulling into a small line, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." He questioned thoughtfully.

"Uh... no." Haruhi started.

He spoke the words slowly. He tried to step away the group.

Straight away, Otto realized the brunette must not be comfortable with dancing. He couldn't dance.

Not that Otto should really judge...considering he – himself, can't dance for the live of him.

"But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." Haruhi added bluntly and plainly.

Otto jumped.

Tamaki suddenly spun.

Otto was a little impressed to see the blonde somehow spin through the air. Almost like gravity had no bounds upon this guy.

Tamaki puffed out his cheeks stubbornly, and slapped his hand against Haruhi's cheeks. He squeezed them together to make a fish-like expression to come across the poor brown haired boy's face.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance!" Tamaki gasped out.

He roared his words over dramatically.

Haruhi just sighed under his breath from the older boy.

Reaching up, Otto scratches at the back of his head – he couldn't help but pity the brunette.

Otto was not a Host and had no intention of being a Host. He is sure he can opt out of this.

Right?

He wasn't forced to attend all events, right?

Maybe he should see about sneaking out now, everyone was too busy paying attention to poor Haruhi to notice him slowly backing away.

Just as the thought passes his mind, he felt as if pure evil was staring at him.

Dark eyes drilling into his body, and swallows a painful lump in his throat.

"Nee~ Otto."

A familiar pair of voices asked.

Otto could really make a run for escape, his arms were grabbed. He let out a stuttered yelp as his body was spun.

Otto blinks his green eyes owlishly, and felt his body shook from one side to the other. He was held pretty tight between a pair of twin bodies.

"Well? Do you have any dancing experience?"

Otto's nose twitches like a rabbit. He found his body heated up as every eye turned to look at him with interest. His lips twitches, and his face pales.

Dancing?

No way, he has two left feet for cries sake!

The best dance he could do was when he was, what? Six years old and on his Dad's feet!

"U-Um…No, I really can't. And I don't have to attend this party, right? I mean, it's not-not a part of the deal…um…" he murmured out.

He slurred the words out in a blow of panic. He never did well being the centre of attention.

The orange haired twins shared a secret looks. Both looked sly and pretty evil in Otto's option crossed their faces.

They made a row tus-tus, and wiggled their slender fingers into his face.

"Nope-Nope-Nope! The deal was for you to attend all of our events, to get a sense of what being a part of the Host Club is all about! Throwing parties are very important to us~"

They sang out together. They grinned widely. Much like the Cheshire Cat would at Otto.

"Right, Momma?" the twins laughed gleefully,

They teased and mocked their King. They turned to Kyoya with glowing eyes.

Kyoya smirks widely. He chuckled at the twin's intention.

"Our Parties is the biggest event of year. It is very important for us, and our customers. So yes, it is important for you to attend."

 _'…Why…Why does it feel like everyone is against me… Perché...'_ Otto thought.

He felt his shoulders sag in anxiousness. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He whined from the very back of his throat.

Tamaki's eyes zone in on the young Italian boy, and his lips curls into a thin line. Determination burns within his wide, clear child-like eyes, and he charged straight towards Otto. Tamaki poked the much shorter boy on the nose.

Otto to grumble and grunt softly.

"Master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party!" he cried out.

Otto's eyes become as wide as dinner plates.

"What! But that wasn't a part of our deal! Checosa! You said I just had to watch from the side-lines, but Host!" he gasped out.

"Ah. But you aren't Hosting. You are simply showing us if you can dance or not. It is important for gentlemen to be able to waltz a young maiden!" Tamaki grinned.

Tamaki arched his back. He plopped his hands onto his hips. Tamaki held his head high, and pointed his nose up.

"Oh, questo è solo grande..."

Otto have to dance.

It is something that had been on his mind the whole day, and he was beyond nervous.

Thankfully, he had sat on the side-lines while poor Haruhi was pushed around into practicing dancing with a beautiful young female student.

She was gorgeous, one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen! Otto was beyond happy that she didn't notice him as she entered the room, and knocking gracefully on the pink door.

She was about the same height of him, with silky tawny curls that sat around her neck and brought out her large sparkling chocolate orbs.

The girl smiles, and holds her hands in front of her. A proper Princess, and fit the Ouran High School perfectly. Her attention immediately went to Haruhi, and she smiles the prettiest smile ever, walking perfectly up to him.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." The brown haired beauty says softly.

She moved along with Haruhi.

Said boy held his arms tensely around her. They flexed stiffly and pressed around her waist. Haruhi's hand was sweaty, and clammy against hers.

She smiled widely.

"Good work, Haruhi."

The pair moved back and forth. She tilted her head to the side. Her soft curls of thick chocolate bounces.

"Now on the "slow", you should bring your feet together. Remember. The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

Haruhi nods, fully focused as he moves her back and forth.

"Got it." He mutters out softly.

He slowly twisted the beautiful girl around. Haruhi swiftly let out a broken yelp as their feet twisted around one another and effetely sending the pair to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazki."

The girl smiled sweetly. The girl hummed and reaches her arms up. She wraps them tightly around Haruhi's neck, and pulls him down a little.

"It is okay, Haruhi." She said sensitively.

"Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again."

Otto stared after them. His eyes becoming wide as he watched the girl pull Haruhi closer to her.

Otto's cheeks heat up. It felt as if she wanted more than friendship with his brown haired friend – but then again, doesn't everyone who attends the Host Club?

"So…this is Princess Kasuga…" he whispers under his breathe.

"Yep. Kasugazki Kanako. We have no idea why Kyoya suggested her thought, maybe to get under Bosses skin." The twins chuckled.

They slide up on either sides of Otto once more. The blonde haired boy just sighed to himself.

Otto turned to look at Tamaki and frowned.

"Um. Why is he so sad? Senpai? What's the matter?" Otto calls over to the blonde.

He watched as the taller blonde was huddled up against the window. Curled up with his head pressed against the glass window. A deep frown on his lips.

The twins cocked their heads back to look at the blonde.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" they called out together. A soft chuckle escaping their smirked lips.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." One of the twins uttered out with a deep voice.

Otto felt his eyebrows raise at that.

Why would Tamaki wish to dance with Haruhi for?

Unless he wanted to make sure the brown haired boy doesn't mess up at the party and ruin their club's reputation...

Right?

The other twin smiled and nodded his head a little.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." He says to himself.

The twins snickered as Tamaki lets out a deep sigh.

"If anything, then maybe Otto should have stood in. They're about the same height, and they could take turns at practicing."

" _Aspetta._ Are you guys saying I look like a girl?" Otto gasped out.

He looked between the twins with a puppy-like pout.

The twins smirk slyly.

"We aren't saying it. You are like a girl." They chuckled.

The twins patted Otto repeatedly on the head.

Otto let out a frustrated grunt, and shook his head.

Maybe practicing dancing with Haruhi would be too bad? Haruhi is almost the same height of him, and it would help him dance with girls easier he guessed.

That and if he decided to ask the twins, he is sure he will regret it.

"Oh. You must be Otto De Angelo. The new Host, right?" a gentle voice spoke.

The voice snapped Otto out his thoughts. He turned his head to find the young Maiden standing across from him.

Her honey orbs stared up at Otto, and her cherry lips pulling into a sweet smile.

"I'm Kasugazki Kanako."

Otto smiled shyly in return.

"O-Oh. No-No. I'm not a Host. S-Scusate." He said nervously.

Otto held his hands up a little and shook them. "But it's really nice to me you, Miss Kanako."

"Ah. What a shame. You're very cute." Kanako, the Princess - Princess Kasuga said.

"Just Kanako is fine. Is it true, you are originally from Italy?" she asked. She leant forward in interest.

Otto's face heated up. His cheeks became red. That was fast, he had only ever told one person he was from Italy and now apparently quite a few people know.

"Um. Yes. I moved back to Japan a couple of weeks ago." He said kindly. His hands twisted and played with the edge of his blazer sleeve.

"So Italy is your birth home? I heard it is one of the most beautiful places. What is it like?" Kanako questioned sweetly.

Her lips pulled into a kind smile that made Otto relaxed. He wondered briefly if this is what everyone was talking about.

Kanako had this talent, she was able to make anybody relaxed, and calm.

Otto nods with a soft 'hm' echoing up from the back of his throat.

"Yes. The first time I went to Italy was when I was thirteen years old. It truly is beautiful with amazing people. You can have great conversations with anybody. Art is everywhere, and it is gorgeous. Sweet air, with a warm sun. It is the perfect place." He said.

Nervously, he taps his fingers together. There was so much more he could say, wanted to say about the beautiful land. It truly will be one of the loveliest places he had ever seen, and he will always remember it.

Kanako smiles with warm eyes up at him, shifting within the chair.

She had noticed how passionate the boy was about his home, and she liked that. She also noticed that all the Hosts were also listening in. Her orbs shimmered as she noted to herself – everyone was interested in Otto.

Kanako cocks her head, before her eyes glows upon seeing team cup in front of her.

Carefully, Kanako presses her fingertips against warm forest and peal tea-cup. She holds it close to her face, and sighs softly.

"Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." She breathes out gently, humming softly under her breath.

"Ginori?" Haruhi repeats.

He comes to stand next to Otto. He is now holding a tray with matching tea-cups placed across it. Soft steam puffs fluttering out from it. Haruhi blinks his large amber eyes.

Kyoya makes a soft clicking sound, coming to stand behind them pair with his back arched a little. Otto shudders and pales, not seeing the shadow man coming up.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets." He said with a smooth voice.

"I see." Kanako breathes out softly. Her voice gentle and her eyes flickers.

"What a pretty colour…Lovely." She murmured softly.

Otto gazes quietly.

Haruhi smiles down at the chocolate haired woman. "You must really be into tableware, huh?" he hums.

As soon as Haruhi utters the words, Kanako froze up.

Kanako tensed up. She lets out yelp of gasps.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" she said.

Kanako laughed forcefully and smiled strain. Her shoulders become tense, and her tone trailing off.

Otto frowns a little confusion.

"Why was she getting worked up? It doesn't matter if she likes teacups or not…" he muttered softly under his breath.

Otto's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Really? Why does it upset her and worry her so much.

...Obviously, she likes them why denial it?

"She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?" Haruhi sighs softly.

Haruhi quietly agreed with Otto. Haruhi groans, and pushes his silk brown locks out of his face. He shook his head a little.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

Otto blinked at the sudden voice.

He turned to look at the door to the music room.

It was a boy, a boy he hadn't ever seen before. He was smartly dressed, with neatly brown locks that frames his matching chocolate orbs.

The boy held a box in his arms. He walked into the room with a meek smile upon his face.

Otto tilts his head. He trailed behind Kyoya to meet the new person.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Kyoya said.

He smirked widely while he held his black notebook.

Otto sighed, and shook his head.

Sometimes he wondered why Kyoya had to have such a big, and scary ego.

The boy smiles brightly, and tilts his head to the side.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said.

The boy's eyes glowed. They flickered as he noticed Otto. "Oh. Hello. You must be the new Host, right?"

"New Host? Does everyone think I'm a Host?" Otto gasped out despair.

Like seriously? How in world could so many people think he was a Host? He had only been at the club one day!

Otto frowned deeply, and groans loudly.

Laughing softly, the boy carefully passes the golden box to Otto who eagerly took it to look at the new teacups.

"Well. Everyone is expecting that. Also, Suoh-san had been promoting you yesterday." He explained, and Otto's eyes narrowed.

"He has?" Haruhi questioned, coming up and looking over at Tamaki.

Said blonde haired King let out a soft meep-like sound, and ducked his head.

"Senpai! Have you been spreading rumors?" he grunted out and shook his head at the blonde.

Otto sighs deeply, and almost dramatically. "I'm not a Host, but it's nice to meet you. You're tea sets are very gorgeous. Bellissima." he hummed.

Otto peering in through the lid to look at the gorgeous china within. He couldn't help but smile at the silk colours.

It was beautiful.

Haruhi looks over Otto's shoulder. He sees the china cups too and smiled himself.

"They're very beautiful. Do you sell tea sets, then?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" The boy, questioned with a soft chuckle.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Suddenly Kanato laughed.

She shakes her head slowly and allowed her short curls to bounce about her.

"I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company. Now does he…" she said with a twitching smile.

Otto frowned at her. Wondering why she sounded so tensed and almost scared.

"Um. First-class company? Non capisco. What does that mean?" he asked. He looked up at Kyoya.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya elucidate.

Kyoya spoke with a smirk upon his face. His eyes hidden by his glasses.

Otto nodded slowly. He looked up at the boy – Suzushima-san. His green eyes widened upon noticing a blank expression upon his face.

Suzushima was looking at something behind him. Otto turned to find him staring at Kanato.

Said woman sighs softly. She looked away with sad eyes.

Otto's lips twitch into a small frown.

 _'Why…I don't understand. Do they know each other'_ he thought to himself.

 _'Why…do they look so sad? Molto doloroso?'_

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china." Kyoya bluntly explained.

Obvious to what was transpiring between the pair, which amazed Otto.

How can somebody like Kyoya miss this?

That look?

He wondered, only to sigh to himself upon realizing he most likely haven't missed it and is choosing to ignore it.

Kyoya let out a low chuckle. "Don't you, Suzushima?"

The boy smiles meekly, and nervously. "You think so? I have a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya pleasantly asked.

Otto's eyes widens. His lips parted, as the gears in his head turned. Was that why? Was Princess Kasuga upset because Suzushima was leaving?

Suzushima nervously shifts on his feet, and his face flushes a little from embarrassment.

"Y-Yes I am. Well, I better go." He says sweetly.

Suzushima bowed his head a little in respect and quietly turned to leave.

Otto stares after him, and glanced between him and Kanato. Otto sighs quietly as the door closes. He returned his attention to the beautiful young brunette.

"So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki swiftly asked in the kindest voice Otto had ever heard from him.

Tamaki leant against the table with one single hand, and another one behind him. His sky orbs sparkling and he smiles sweetly down.

Otto stares at him for a few a seconds. His emerald eyes widens a little and he smiles shyly. _'_

 _He saw the looks too? Si ottiene…_ '

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said softly.

Kanako let out a squeal. Spinning around and gripping the chair tightly, pressing her fingers so tightly against the wood of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi?"

"Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care." She gasped out.

She rushed past them and held a cute white handkerchief to her mouth as she went.

Haruhi stared blankly at her. He blinked owlishly. Confusion clouding his face, and he clocks his head to the side, scratching at the back of his head.

Otto blinks after, he tilts his body and places his hands in front of him. Curling his shoulders in and making himself smaller then what he really is.

"I don't understand. Isn't it obvious she knows Suzushima-san? Doesn't…Doesn't she have feeling for him? Quegli sguardi..." he murmured quietly.

"You aren't wrong, Otto."

Suddenly familiar deep but kind voice spoke.

Otto grunted as his body was forcefully shifted side to side.

Two bodies leant against him on either sides, and arm crossed on top of his head.

Otto could feel the smooth elbow resting directly on top of his head.

Pushing his tangerine hairs out of his face, the other twin leans against Otto's shoulder and crosses an arm over said round shoulder.

"They do know eachother. Suzushima is Kanako's fiancé." His gentle voice uttered out immediately after his brother.

Both tones mixing together in a great contras for one another.

Otto looks between the two as he slowly processed what they're saying.

"Her fiancé? So she does have feelings for him…she must be very sad that he is leaving for England. Povera ragazza." He said.

He looked up at the twins for the confirmation that he was right or not. He felt an odd sensation within his stomach. He saw neither one smiling. Instead the twins looked sad themselves, and both had turned to look at their Boss.

Otto slowly turned to follow their line of direction.

"Kyoya, how long have you know about this?" Tamaki questioned in a firm tone.

Otto was not used to it, as he had only known the silly and maybe dumb blonde, not this serious and almost sad King.

Tamaki had breathed the words out and crosses his arms over his chest.

Kyoya blinks behind his glasses, and glanced over at Tamaki. Taking his eyes off his small notebook for a second.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it." He said like a solider.

"I see…" Tamaki muttered, his eyes darkening in thought.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking. But he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..." Kyoya began.

Otto gulped.

 _'He doesn't have everyone in that file…does he?'_ he thought.

Otto's hands twitched with the urge to look through the pages to see if himself was listed in the file.

The file was very thick, and had many pages stacked in. All stapled in neatly, and most likely organized perfectly.

Shaking his head furiously, which was impressive considering with the twins somewhat hanging off him.

"And that would mean?" he pressed.

Even his Japanese was getting worse, or he didn't understand a word of that.

Swiftly, matching smirks slyly took over the twin's faces and they directed their attention back down to the Italian.

"He doesn't have much presence." One of the twins spoke.

He lightly presses his elbow against Otto and ruffled his sandy blonde hair teasingly.

"And he's faint-hearted." His twin added, in a matching laugh.

Only his laugh was much quieter, and much softer. Almost kinder, without the intention of hurting somebody and Otto found himself, for some reason, liking both laughter. Especially if they were merged together, he almost shivered as he thought of how they would sound together.

Otto's eyes widen as took in their words, his mind clicking into place and his lips parted.

"Oh! So, in other words, you guys think he is boring." He said, before frowning.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" he added.

Only to have his cheeks darken as the twins swiftly laughed together, sending chills down his spin and both lightly tugged on his round cheeks.

"Aww. Look how cute he is. Thinking it is mean. You poor-poor baby." They sang together.

Otto sigh and glare at the two of them. He slaps their hands away and presses his palms against his reddish cheeks.

Haruhi makes a clicking sound with his tongue, and shook his head a little.

"I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys." He muttered lowly.

Haruhi jolted and let out a small yelp when the small sunshine bouncing ball leaped onto his back, and clung to him.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked, resting his chin on Haruhi's shoulder and hums.

Mori steps up behind him, and crosses his arms. "Yeah."

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy!" Tamaki suddenly bellowed out in a mighty voice. Eyes glows as he held a hand up above him.

"Which one?"

Tamaki almost smirked. Otto wasn't sure, but he felt such confusion fall upon him. Strategy? Just what does that mean? Do they do things like this a lot, then? "Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

"Oh~ that's right, I almost forgot."

"Otto, you still haven't had any dancing experience."

Otto felt as if his whole being crashed to the ground as the damn twins joyfully pushed the words out and automatically he became the centre of attention. He cursed under his breathe, and felt himself sinking down, just as smiles appeared across everyone's face. All but Haruhi that is, who obviously felt the pain Otto was feeling at that moment.

The brunette pitied his poor friend.

* * *

 ** _Oh! My third chapter - fourth really. But yay! I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and favourite!_**

 _Erduto_ ** _\- Lost_**

 _Checosa?_ ** _\- What  
_**

 _Imbarazzante_ ** _\- Embarrasing  
_**

 _Fermare questo momento_ ** _\- Stop right now  
_**

 _Giocattolo_ ** _\- Toy  
_**

 _Perché_ ** _\- Why  
_**

 _Oh, questo è solo grande_ ** _\- Oh, this is just great  
_**

 _A_ _spetta_ ** _\- Wait  
_**

 _Scusate_ ** _\- Sorry  
_**

 _Bellissima_ ** _\- Gorgeous  
_**

 _Non capisco_ ** _\- I don't understand  
_**

 _Molto doloroso?_ ** _\- Very hurt?  
_**

 _Si ottiene_ ** _\- He gets it  
_**

 _Quegli sguardi..._ ** _\- Those looks...  
_**

 _Povera ragazza_ ** _\- Poor girl_**

 ** _I own nothing, but Otto and Ayumi_ Suzume!**

 _ **"See you soon at the Ouran HighSchool Host Club~"**_


End file.
